


Pulled to You...

by Enigma_diva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Believed Infidelity, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Meddling Dean Winchester, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation, Nervous Dean Winchester, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Pathokinesis, Pet Names, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychic Abilities, Semi-Public Sex, Separation Anxiety, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sweet Sam Winchester, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, aerophobia, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 47,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_diva/pseuds/Enigma_diva
Summary: A reimagining of Supernatural with a female reader insert.   Generally cannon compliant, and very lovingly borrowed from the original owners/creators!  (I own nothing, I just love these characters and want to play with them for a bit.)  Each chapter, excluding the prologue, follows the story line of an episode.This is my first work ever, so please be gentle.  The tags will be updated as the story progresses.  I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Brief Dean Winchester/Cassie Robinson, Brief Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 51





	1. PROLOGUE

_The dark blanket of night slowly crept its way up the peach colored walls of a nursery in a suburb outside of Lawrence, Kansas as the sun made its final descent in the sky. A crisp winter wind with the slightest essence of sulfur gently blew the pale eyelet curtains surrounding the cracked second story window. A silent line of stuffed animals (a lavender elephant, a patchwork giraffe, and a well loved lion with a matting mane) stood sentinel around the sleeping form of a child, their myriad of mismatched glass eyes surveying the scene before them with detached trepidation. The light from the mostly full moon and stars cast an ominous shadow out from the figure standing in front of the crib, accentuating the sinister tableau unfolding before them._

_With a preternatural speed, the intruder withdrew their arm from the folds of their coat and stretched it out above the child's inert form. A sudden flash of silver reflected in the eyes of the plushy guardians, as the coppery tang of blood permeated the air. Soft pattering droplets made a small star on the infant's petal pink mouth before the viscous liquid slipped its way between the barely parted lips._

_"That's it..." The gravelly voice cracked like a whip through the stillness of the room. "Drink up, it'll make you nice and strong..." Dry, split lips slowly pulled apart, stretching until they tested the limit of the meat suit's elasticity. The sinister smile persisted as the final crimson drops slid into the child's mouth. "I've got big plans for you, little lady..."_

Bright yellow eyes darted towards the opening door, the soft gasp preceding a woman's ear splitting scream resonated in the psychic's head as the grisly scene of her vision bled back into the familiar coziness of her living room. The raven haired man on the couch before her, prematurely aged by grief and cradling his head in his hands, continued his labored breathing, oblivious, as the psychic blinked several times to once again get her bearings.

"So you're telling me real evil killed my Mary?" The man finally asked, his deep chocolate eyes shining with fresh tears as he raised his face to meet hers. The whiskey soaked timbre of his voice remained steady inspite of the wetness on his cheeks.

"Yes." The psychic answered after a quick breath. "There are..." She began, frowning as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. Pulling back the illusion of safety and security was never a pleasant task for anyone, but this man and his boys already had a glimpse of the things that went bump in the night. They needed to be prepared, because the evil that touched their lives those few nights ago was only warming up. "...Things that live in the dark. Wicked things, _evil things_..." She watched as the man brought his right hand up to his left ring finger and caressed the silver band he wore.

"And this evil is going to take another wife...another mother..." She continued as her eyes locked with his when they rose up from his wedding ring. "Tonight."


	2. WOMAN IN WHITE

Sam Winchester's eyes snapped open as the creaking of a window opening broke through the quiet of the dark apartment. Looking over his shoulder to see his girlfriend sleeping peacefully, furrowing his brow, he slipped out of the bed and made his way towards the faint sounds of movement.

Seeing the outline of a man approaching from the kitchen, Sam lunged forward, launching himself into the body of the intruder. Scuffling with each other, Sam let out a sound of frustration as he grappled with the stranger, unable to best him. Grunting as the air left his lungs when his back connected with the hardwood floor, Sam's hazel eyes widened as he took in the grinning familiar face of his attacker; his brother, Dean.

"Whoa. Easy, tiger."

\----

Looking through the cracked window of the '67 Chevy Impala up at the fire escape, you gently pulled at a stray thread on the sleeve of your thrift store hoodie, chewing on your bottom lip anxiously. When John didn't check in from his hunting trip three weeks ago, like he'd promised, Dean made the decision that you both needed Sam's help in locating him. So, despite your multitudinous attempts to dissuade him, you found yourself waiting in the car outside Sam's apartment while Dean went to talk to him.

You hadn't seen Sam since he stormed out of the motel two years ago to the sound of his father screaming that if Sam was going to leave he should stay gone. Since he cast that final glance over his shoulder and caught your eye. Since you saw hurt and betrayal etched in his ever changing eyes, and all the breath left your body.

When you were six months old, John Winchester rescued you from a house fire that took the lives of both of your parents and vowed to keep you safe, just like his boys. Despite growing up with both Winchester brothers, you always felt an inexplicable pull towards Sam. Dean was your big brother, your protector, your friend, both your pseudo mother and father, but Sam was your everything.

Angling your head back, letting your long golden curls spill over your shoulder, you watched as Dean slowly came back into view, the street light reflecting off his short blonde hair giving the illusion of a halo. Taking a deep breath, bracing your hands on the seat, you leaned forward to get a better look. For a moment, the world stopped and your breath caught in your throat as Dean turned his back to the car to face the man trailing behind him. **Sam**.

You'd never spent more than a weekend away from Sam until the night he left for Stanford. You were always within arms reach of him, but no one dared comment on the closeness for fear of Dean's legendary wrath. Bouncing from skeezy motel to skeezy motel, the boundries that were usually present between people of the opposite sex were nonexistent between the three of you. Having to make ends meet off of credit card scams, hustling pool, and the occasional odd job off the books, such a luxury was simply not practical.

Until Dean hit puberty, the three of you slept in what John called a 'Winchester sandwich'; you squeezed in between the brothers. On the other side of puberty, Dean was made to start bunking with John (a fact he often, loudly, bemoaned as John's snore could wake the dead). Without Dean in the sandwich, you'd often wake up with your head under Sam's chin and his hands in your hair, and you never felt more complete.

Walking around to the trunk of the Impala, Dean kept his head forward as he dug in his pocket for the keys and knocked on the roof to signal you to join them. Making certain to climb out of the opposite side of the car, you walked around to stand on Dean's right, keeping your eyes trained on the Impala. As Sam and Dean bickered back and forth over Dean hunting on his own, you silently grabbed the printouts Dean was looking for and tossed them to him. Grinning, Dean proceeded to explain the case John was working on before he disappeared. As Dean played the voicemail he received yesterday, you allowed yourself to steal a glance at Sam, and found him looking right back at you.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." John's distorted voice echoed out into the night.

Furrowing his brow, Sam looked down at the tape recorder. "You know there's..." He began.

"EVP on it." You finished for him, as his gaze snapped back to you. You held his stare for a few charged moments before Dean broke it with a chuckle.

"Not bad, you two. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

\----

Once again looking out the window of the Impala, you reflected on the events of the previous night.

Sam agreed to accompany you two with the understanding that he could get back to Stanford in time for his law school interview on Monday. When he went back up to his apartment to pack, Sam left you and Dean by the car.

"See, darlin'? It's just like old times." Dean drawled, shit eating grin plastered on his face as he leaned against the trunk of the Impala. "Back to the family business."

"Sure, except we don't have John...and you barely have Sam." You mumbled as you scuffed the toe of your boot along the asphalt, praying Dean wouldn't call you on your change of pronoun.

"You know..." Dean began causally as he started to make his way to the driver's side of the car, seeing Sam walking towards them, duffle bag in hand. "Sammy's girlfriend looks a helluva lot like you."

Feeling the heat radiating from your instantly flushed cheeks, you quickly ducked into the back seat of the car and feigned sleep instead of acknowledging Dean's comment.

Glancing towards the front seat, you watched Sam as he dug through Dean's cassette collection. Seeing his dimpled smile at the easy banter between the brothers over the outdated musical medium, like no time had passed at all, you felt a tingling sensation crawling its way up your chest. Feeling it a split second before he turned to look at you, you ducked your head down to pull at the rogue thread and avoid Sam's eyes.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

\----

In retrospect, you should have expected something to throw a wrench in things. That's how you found yourself pressed against Sam hiding from the police under the bed in John's motel room after Dean got arrested. Trying in vain to control your breathing, the pounding of your heart, and the simultaneous urge to wiggle away from and up against Sam, you stared helplessly into the endless depths of his eyes as he listened for the sounds of the officers leaving. Blinking slowly as you heard the door click shut, you both waited for a bit longer before you tried to shimmy out from under the bed. Attempting to move at the same time, you only managed to grind into each other. Biting your lip, you watched as Sam closed his eyes, bit back a sound, and grabbed you by the hips, effectively stopping your movements. Panting for a moment, he nodded and maneuvered himself out from under the bed before helping you up as well.

Focusing on your breathing, you took a step back from Sam as he ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I'm going to talk to Constance's husband." He said after he cleared his throat and made his way towards the door. "You stay here and see if you can find anything more on women in white from dad's notes." He turned around to look at you as he steped over the threshold. "I'll find a way to get Dean out when I'm done." Sam finished with a nod.

Without thinking, you crossed the room to the door before Sam could close it and reached up to place your hand on his cheek. Hovering your thumb over his lips, you looked up and lost yourself for a moment in his gaze. "Sam...be careful." You whispered before you jerked your hand back as you felt an acute rush of desire wash over you.

Subconsciously licking his lips, Sam studied your face for a moment before he jerked his head up and down in a quick nod and closed the door behind him.

Focusing on your breathing for a moment, the feeling of desire lessened as quickly as it appeared from an all consuming need to a comfortingly warm sensation. Blinking a few times, a strange thought wiggled its way into your head. What if that rush of desire wasn't yours?

\----

"Come on, pick up, pick up, pick UP." Dean shouted into the phone as he taped his hand against the glass wall of the phone booth.

"Hello?" You barely had time to ask before Dean rushed into the events of the last few hours.

"The bitch has Sam and she's taking him to the house." Dean spit out through clenched teeth.

"Where are you?" You demanded as you rushed out of the motel room towards an empty car in the lot.

\----

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful." Sam grunted out as he did his best to avoid Constance's advances.

Leaning down to whisper in his ear, Constance focused on something outside of the Impala. "You will be." Sitting back up, her visage shifted and twisted into something rotted and decayed, before she disappeared and Sam yelled out in pain.

"DEAN!" You yelled as you heard Sam in pain, feeling a burning sensation in five points around your heart. Moving towards the driver's side Dean cocked his gun, aimed, and fired at Constance.

\----

Sam leaned against the trunk of the Impala as you gently pulled his coat and hoodie off his arms. "Okay...breathe on three..." You murmured as you grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt. "One..." You whispered before you quickly tugged his shirt up and off. Sam cried out in pain as the movement jerked his injury.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" You soothed as you gently cleaned the wounds and applied some antiseptic ointment. You gingerly rubbed the excess ointment into the skin around the injury as you heard his breath hitch and felt a growing desire in your core. As you raised your eyes to see what was hiding in Sam's, you jumped as a hand reached over your shoulder and slapped Sam right over the wound.

"Nice work, Sammy." Dean smirked and winked at you as Sam hissed out in pain.

\----

Piling back into the Impala, Sam worked out the location of John's coordinates to be Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. Dean asked him how many miles it would be to get there and you allowed yourself to hope that Sam might stay. To his credit, he sounded uncertain as he reminded Dean about his interview.

Resting your throbbing head against the cool glass of the car's window, you closed your eyes and tried to focus on anything other than the headache that grew the closer you got to Stanford. You felt a slight pressure cup against the back of your neck when the car came to a stop, but were certain you imagined as it was quickly gone. You heard as Sam got out of the Impala and grabbed his things.

Dean waited for a few minutes before he turned the ignition back on the Impala and shifted into gear. Taking a deep breath through your nose to prepare yourself for opening your eyes, you smelled the faint odor of sulfur. Snapping your eyes open in a panic, you turned to Dean. "Something's wrong. You need to check on Sam!" You shouted.

Jumping into action, Dean threw open the door of the Impala and ran towards Sam's apartment. Working as fast as you could, you managed to get out of the car before fire erupted from the apartment building and your headache disappeared.

"SAM! DEAN!" You screamed as people began gathering outside of the building. Searching frantically, you finally found them struggling towards you with Dean holding Sam back from running into the burning building.

Managing to get Sam to the car before another blast of fire billowed out, Dean panted as Sam dropped to his knees on the pavement. Crawling over to him, you wrapped your arms around Sam's shaking form before you slowly began rocking him. After a few minutes, Sam dropped his forehead onto your shoulder as you felt the weight of Dean's hand on your opposite shoulder.

When the fire was finally under control, the three of you stood behind the open trunk of the Impala. "We got work to do."


	3. BLACKWATER RIDGE

Pulling at the sleeves of Dean's plaid over shirt you borrowed until your hands were fully hidden from the creeping sunlight of early morning, you watched Sam's sleeping face through Baby's rearview mirror. 

The three of you spent a full week in Stanford following the 'freak accident,' as the news called it, that took only one life; Jessica Moore, Sam's girlfriend. You and Dean dug through the wreckage of the building, interviewed neighbors, and even researched the history of the building, but nothing came of it. You didn't mention the fact that the debilitating headache you'd been having for an hour leading up to it vanished as soon as the fire broke out. No sense throwing salt in the wound if it only brought up more answer-less questions. You didn't bring up the fact that you warned Dean to check on Sam, either, but you knew the timer on keeping that particular secret to yourself was quickly running out. 

You felt his stare like a burn as you skimmed through the building superintendent's incident log leading up to the fire one final time before you left Palo Alto behind, both of you waiting in the library for Sam to finish his last sweep of the archives. "He won't be back for another five minutes, so if you want to ask me something you'd better do it now." You didn't even look up from the book for fear of what might be lurking in Dean's expression. 

"You knew something was up." Dean stated without preamble, you heard the soft scratching of his stubble catching on his calloused hands as he drug them over his mouth. "That isn't a question." You whispered as you kept your eyes on the inventory to avoid his gaze, abandoning all pretense of research. "And that isn't an answer, darlin'." He responded from much closer than you expected, causing you to flinch and look up, directly into his mossy eyes. A pained expression crossed your face as you felt warmth blossom in your chest. "Sam..." You breathed out, turning your head to catch the last flicker of something twisted and bitter leave Sam's eyes. 

It only took you a moment to realize Dean's arms were caging you in before you jerked the chair back and made to join Sam. He cleared his throat and walked over to Dean, silently but effectively shutting you out. 

That was two days ago, and Sam hadn't acknowledged you since. Taking a deep breath, you pulled your legs up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. Resting your forehead on your knees, you tried to push down the hollow feeling that took root the moment Sam dismissed you, but only managed to make it ache more. Your head shot up a moment before Sam jerked awake with a gasp.

"You okay?"

\----

The stench of stale beer, lonely nights, and bad decisions hung in the smoky air of the dive bar Dean spotted from the road. Picking at the warping label on your hard cider, you listened as the brothers discussed the history of Blackwater Ridge, the disappearances that happened every twenty-three years like clockwork, and the flash of something wicked fast in the background of Tommy Collins' last video message. Hunching your back more to force the curtain of your hair to hide your face, you watched them. 

Dean's brows furrowed slightly as he took in the information Sam detailed, clearly blocking out everything other than his brother's intel. Dean always paid the most attention to Sam's thoughts and theories about cases, knowing how his brother prided himself on his ability to problem solve and thereby keep his family safe. Dean also knew Sam soaked up the attention and praise like a dry sponge, as either one was highly unlikely to come from anyone other than you or Dean. Sam leaned into the conversation with the enthusiasm he reserved for research. Adjusting his position on his chair, Sam's knee brushed against yours sending a shockwave up your leg, causing you to gasp audibly. Sam's eyes flicked to yours and held your stare for a charged moment. Opening your mouth to speak, Dean cleared his throat. 

"Awkward." He mumbled as he got up from the table, making his way towards the restrooms. Watching his retreating form, the tension between you and Sam grew until you couldn't ignore it anymore. "Sam, I'm..." You whispered out, turning towards him only to catch him shaking his head. 

"Don't." He began, and you felt the beginnings of your heart breaking. "Don't apologize. You didn't...I just..." He continued and the hollow feeling started to lessen. "Losing Jess, this thing showing up again..." Sam ran his fingers through his chestnut locks in a unintentional tick of frustration. "None of this is your fault, so please don't apologize." He finished as he turned to you, hitting you with the full force of his puppy dog look.

"Sam..." The name punched itself out past the breath caught in your throat. Slowly, you reached your hand up and wrapped it around his open one laying on the table top. Feeling the warmth inching its way up your arm, you were wrenched out of the moment by the sound of Dean's chair legs scrapping along the floor. 

"SO..." Dean started loudly, grin breaking out on his face as he raised his eyebrows. Coughing, Sam jerked your clasped hands under the table, but instead of letting yours go (like you fully expected) he held on and rested them on his knee.

"I got one more thing." Sam murmured as he slid a newspaper article across the table to Dean, pulling his attention back to the case. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?"

\----

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean commented with a chuckle as he unlocked a door of his own to let the three of you into the motel room. 

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam mused bypassing you and Dean as he tossed his duffle onto the bed furthest from the window. 

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." Dean snarked as he gently placed his palm on the small of your back, urging you out of your stupor and into the room before shutting the door. 

There were only two beds. There were three bodies occupying this room, and there were only two beds. Your brain kept running the numbers, but came to the same conclusion each time. Had this been pre-Stanford (you broke the events of your life into two buckets, pre- and post-Stanford) there would have been nothing to contemplate. You would have bunked with Sam. Now, on the flipside of the rose-tinted memories, you remained rooted to the spot between the beds, uncertain of your next move. Sure, Sam held your hand under the table for the rest of your time at the bar, but that was a far cry from how things had been before. And he was in mourning. You didn't know what still existed between the two of you, but you would die before you forced him into something he wasn't ready for. And he sure as hell wasn't ready.

"Shut up." Sam retorted over his shoulder as he grabbed his sleeping clothes out of the bag, oblivious to the existential crisis you found yourself in. "So what do you think?"

Once again coming to your rescue, Dean tugged your arm and brought you over to his bed. 

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog." Dean reasoned as he gave you a soft smile and took your bag off your shoulder, set it down on the mattress, and dug through it to hand you your own sleep clothes. Dean had always looked out for you and never made you feel bad about always being at Sam's side, and that protective instinct clearly remained. Once again, his hand found its way to the small of your back and directed you to the bathroom to change. 

"Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal." You heard him continue as you stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. Looking down at the clothes he'd given you, however, made you reconsider the fondness towards Dean you felt a moment ago. You recognized these clothes. Not because they were yours. Oh no, they were far from yours, or even Dean's for that matter. They were Sam's. 

"Which means we can kill it." You heard the grin in the tone of Dean's voice as you opened the bathroom door and walked back into the motel room. Biting your lip, you glanced over at Sam who was stretched out on the bed with his hands behind his head. The position caused his shirt to ride up and reveal the top of his boxers and a sliver of his stomach. Dragging your eyes up the length of his body, you met his stare as he raised an eyebrow, taking in your clothes (or rather, his clothes on you), but offered no further comment. 

Breathing carefully through your nose, you turned your gaze to Dean's smirking face and kept walking until you could climb in bed next to him, making certain there was a good amount of space between the two of you that could clearly be seen by Sam, if he chose to look.

"You fucking suck, Dean." You grumbled, only loud enough for him to hear.

\----

"I need to speak with you. In private." Sam gritted out to Dean as he took your hand in his, bringing you along behind him. Stopping in a clearing far enough away to ensure the conversation would be private, Sam turned to Dean. "Let me see Dad's journal." Sam held his free hand out waiting for Dean to give him John's journal, while he kept a grip on your hand.

Since you all got a look at the wreckage of Tommy's campsite, Sam had kept himself close to your side and seemed agitated if anything forced distance between you. Figuring it was some form of coping mechanism for him, letting him keep you safe when he couldn't do the same for...you just capitulated.

"All right, check that out." Sam handed the journal back to Dean, opened to a page with a drawing in the corner. As Dean skimmed over the page, Sam tugged you in front of him and pulled you back against his chest, giving his full attention to Dean, but kept you in his protective cocoon.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan." Dean spit out in frustration. Tilting your head back to catch Sam's eyes, he frowned down at you, his grip on you tightening infinitesimally. "I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean looked up from John's journal, but kept any reactions he might be having to himself. 

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam listed out the facts supporting his hypothesis. "Dean, it makes the most sense." You offered in support of Sam.

"Well then this is useless." Dean grumbled as he put his 1911 Colt back in the waistband of his jeans.

"We gotta get these people to safety."

\----

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Haley Collins' voice shook as she slowly came to terms with the current situation. "I wish I could tell you different." Dean replied as he looked at her with genuine remorse. 

Sam leaned back against a hollow stump of a tree, John's journal open in his lap as his right arm curled around your waist and he rubbed absentminded circles into your side. Resting your head on Sam's shoulder, you turned to look at him. "What are you thinking about?" You whispered, not wanting to break this delicate thing slowly reforming between you. 

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" He admitted, sighing as he closed John's journal, shifting to meet your eyes. Taking in the melancholy beauty of his face, you hesitated a moment before answering. "I don't think John's ever been here." You breathed out, reaching up and cupping Sam's cheek as you watched him resign himself to truth. 

"Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?" Sam looked so broken in that moment that you acted without thinking. You moved your hand to the back of Sam's head, wound your fingers in his silky hair, and brought your foreheads together. "Sam...John was never one to explain his motives." Matching your breathing to his, you continued. "The only constant was finding the thing that killed our moms." 

Slowly shaking his head, Sam squeezed his eyes shut. "I gotta find Dad." He grunted out, breathing through his nose to stay calm. "I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." His hand tensed around your waist as the weight of his admission crashed down around both of you. "Oh Sam." You brought your other hand up to tilt his face to look at you. "We'll find them, I promise."

\----

You struggled to run and keep your hand in Sam's, but he held on for dear life and dragged you with him as the two of you and Ben ran from the wendigo in a different direction than Dean and Haley. Hearing Haley's scream, the three of you changed course towards the sound. 

"Haley?" Ben called out as you reached a small clearing. The only indication that another human was ever there was the broken bottle with a cloth hanging from the neck. A bottle that had been in Dean's hands before the wendigo forced you to separate. Sam bent down and gingerly picked up the remnants of the Molotov cocktail.

"DEAN."

\----

"They went this way." Ben grinned as he picked up the brightly colored M&M. "It's better than breadcrumbs." Sam laughed as he took the candy from Ben and tossed it over his shoulder, tugging your hand to follow him as he started along the rather conspicuous trail.

\----

The breath was knocked out of your chest as you fell down the mine shaft, landing unceremoniously on top of Sam and rolled off into a pile of bones. Scrambling to your feet, you reached for Sam before Ben jumped back, finally noticing the mound of human skulls by his feet. 

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam soothed as he got to his feet with a wince, took your hand back in his, and walked slowly towards the bodies dangling from the ceiling by their wrists. 

"Haley-" Ben spotted his sister and ran over to her side. "Wake up!"

"Dean!" You and Sam breathed out simultaneously as he shook Dean to wake him up. Dean groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. 

\----

After cutting Dean, Haley, and her no-longer-missing brother Tommy down, you all followed Sam and Dean into the main mine shaft. In the pile of previous victims things, Dean found flare guns that he and Sam were now sporting. Hearing growling echo down the shaft, Dean urged everyone to follow Sam as he went off to distract the wendigo. 

"Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good."

\----

Sniffing at the collar of your hoodie, you scrunched your nose at the smell. "What? You don't like the aroma of roasted wendigo?" Sam murmured into your ear, grinning as he pulled back to look you in the eye. Cheeks flushing rapidly, you hooked your thumbs in the belt loops of your pants and grumbled. "So gross... it's gonna take forever to get out of my hair." Leaning back against Baby's hood, you watched as Ben spoke with police officers, Tommy on his stretcher was loaded into the ambulance, and Haley pressed a quick kiss to Dean's cheek before rounding Ben up to join Tommy.

Feeling a tug at your waist, you looked down and saw Sam's index finger curled around one of your belt loops. Raising your head to gaze into his tawny eyes, you allowed yourself to be pulled closer to him. "Sam?"

Smiling, Sam bent down to sniff your hair. Struggling to bite back a moan and a gasp, you only managed a faint squeak. "Apples." He stated as straightened himself. "I don't think you have to worry."

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean smirked as he sauntered up to the car. You and Sam both shook your heads before you pushed off the hood and climbed into the Impala. As they walked around the car, you could hear the brother's conversation. 

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving."


	4. LAKE MANITOC

"Can I get you anything else?"

Wendy, as the name tag hanging on for dear life to the thin fabric of her spaghetti strap shirt revealed, hunched her shoulders forward to accentuate her cleavage for Dean's benefit. You rolled your eyes and muffled a chuckle around the final bite of your salad at Dean's wolfish grin around the pen in his mouth. Poor girl had no idea what she was trying to score, and Dean had no idea that the girl he was checking out was jail-bait.

"Just the check, please." Sam responded to Wendy's unanswered question as he slid back into the seat between you and Dean, making sure his leg pressed against yours. Wendy's eyes flicked to yours in search of an answer, but you could only offer an apologetic smile as you tried in vain to hide the reddening of your cheeks. As she walked away, you saw Dean hang his head before turning to Sam. "You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." As if to strengthen his case, Dean pointed to Wendy's retreating derriere. "That's fun."

"That fun..." You emphasized the second word with air quotes. "Will get you a one way ticket to jail." You finished as you pointed to the framed award proudly displayed behind coffee maker. 'Junior Varsity Dance Team Most Valuable' stretched across the top of the paper in cheerful gold lettering above Wendy's carefully printed name and a date that indicated it was presented two months ago. "Son of a bitch." Dean grumbled as you and Sam could barely contain your laughter. Shaking his head, Dean slid the obituaries he'd been perusing to Sam. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin."

\----

Your leg bounced in aggravation as you watched Sam and Dean talking with Sheriff Jake Devins through the glass that divided his office from the rest of the sheriff's station. While the boys claimed to be officers of the Wildlife Service, Sam was quick to say that you were an intern in training, which prompted the sheriff to ask you to wait outside his office. Hearing Sam's words, Dean's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't contradict him. 

At the sound of a door being opened, your head jerked around and watched as a dark haired woman and, presumably, her son stepped into the station. The woman reached around the counter and unlatched the divider to let them behind the desk. Indicating a chair for the boy to sit in, she turned to you with a friendly smile and, apparently not noticing the boys in his office, walked to the sheriff's door and knocked as she opened it.

"Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later."

Sam and Dean got up from their seats and Dean turned his charm on as Sam politely excused himself. Taking a page out of his own book, you scowled at Sam with one of his famous bitch-faces. "Just hear me out..." He began before you held your hand up and shook your head. "Save it, Sam." You hissed as the sheriff, Dean, and the woman came out of his office. Getting up from your chair, you put some distance between you and Sam. 

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." While the sheriff's tone was still cordial, the silent dismissal came across loud and clear. Feeling a tingling warmth start in the middle of your back, you glowered and moved out of his reach before Sam could touch you to guide you past the front desk. Walking to the door, you stopped before opening it at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

\----

The walk to the Lakefront Motel had been, in a word, awkward. Sam's naturally long stride meant you couldn't be subtle about keeping your distance from him. Panting and fuming as you walked, you brooded over Sam's casual belittling of you. He was the one who'd been gone for two years. He was the one who was the most green. Who did he think he was? Huffing in irritation, you jerked away from Sam again as the woman, Andrea, called Dean on his attempt to pick her up.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."

\----

After you all got situated in the motel room, Dean quickly excused himself to escape the tension, tossing an 'either fight it out or fuck it out' over his shoulder before he shut the door. Keeping your back to Sam, you angrily grabbed your duffle and dug through it for your toiletry bag. Tensing, you felt the moment Sam got up from his bed.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe." Sam admitted softly as he moved behind you, but didn't touch. "I know..." You huffed as you put the bag down. "But that isn't the way to keep me safe, Sam." You crossed your arms in front of your chest. "All you did was give the sheriff a reason to dismiss me." Shaking your head, you turned to look up into his eyes, but snorted out a laugh at what you saw. Sam had dropped to his knees in front of you, puppy dog eyes in full force. "Forgive me?" He asked as he knee-walked his way close enough to you to reach up and rest his hands on your hips. "Sam, get up." You laughed as you grabbed his biceps to tug him up. "I will if you forgive me." He countered with a grin, displaying his dimples. "Okay." You smiled as he got back to his feet before you slapped his arm. 

"Don't do it again."

\----

You and Sam sat on the bench next to Andrea and watched Dean pick up paper and crayon to draw with Lucas. "Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea sighed. "What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked gently as Dean walked back up to the bench. "That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Putting a smile on her face as her son approached the group, Andrea turned towards him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey sweetie."

Lucas let his eyes look over each of you before he held a drawing out to Dean.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas."

\----

"So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." Sam grumbled as he entered the motel room. Dean raised a brow at his brother from his reclined position on his bed. "What do you mean?" You sat up from the bed and curled your legs under yourself, closing the book you'd been reading. Sam walked over to Dean's bed and sat down next to you. "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

Sitting fully up, Dean gave Sam his full attention. "He drowned?" Sam nodded. "Yep. In the sink."

"What the hell?" Dean questioned as he rubbed his hand over his mouth. "So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

\----

Lucas's pictures helped lead you to Peter Sweeney's house and deduce that his spirit was causing the drownings, but you weren't fast enough to save Bill Carlton. Which is why you and the boys found yourself once again at the sheriff's station, having witnessed Bill and his boat go under. 

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the lake, and you never see him again?" The sheriff's tone clearly shows how ridiculous he finds the story, but your attention is on Lucas. The boy had been rocking in his chair and desperately tugging on Andrea's shirt, trying to communicate something before they left the station. Dean thought the boy was somehow tuned into the spirit, and now you believed him.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Well fuck, there goes the cover story. "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you." You felt the warmth start in your hand and caught Sam's as he guided you behind him. 

"So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

\----

Despite having chosen the sheriff's second option, you were on your way back to Lake Manitoc. Dean couldn't shake his concern about Lucas's behavior that afternoon, and, though he teased his brother over it, you knew Sam was worried as well.

Parking the Impala in front of Andrea's house, you and the boys got out and made your way to the front door. "Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man." Sam asked, but Dean ignored him and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, Lucas threw open the door in a panic. "Lucas?" Dean asked before the boy turned and ran back up the stairs. "Lucas!"

The three of you ran after Lucas, splashing through the water pouring out under a closed door. Dean tugged Lucas away and kicked in the door the boy had been pounding on. Grabbing onto Dean's sleeve, Lucas kept him in the hallway so Sam rushed into the bathroom to pull Andrea from the tub. 

When Sam hauled Andrea from the water, you placed your hand on Lucas's shoulder. "It's okay, she's safe." You soothed as you felt a shock in your fingers and Lucas's breathing steadied. 

\----

"How did you know that was there?" The sheriff asked, his gun aimed at Dean. With Lucas's direction, the brothers dug up Peter Sweeney's bike. Both Bill Carlton and Jake Devins had been responsible for the boy's death and coverup, and Peter was targeting their loved ones so they could feel the pain they'd caused his mother to suffer. 

Faced with the remaining evidence of his crime, the sheriff confessed, but still failed to grasp the danger he and his family were facing. "Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." He tried to plead with his daughter. 

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Dean ordered, but it was too late. Lucas was on the dock, and Peter pulled him under. Dean ran down the dock and dove into the water first. You and Andrea made it to the edge of the dock, but Sam stopped you before you jumped in. "Both of you, stay here." He called over his shoulder before he plunged into the lake.

\----

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." Sam said to Dean as he tossed both of your bags into the trunk. "I know." Dean sighed as he saw Andrea and Lucas walk up with a tray of sandwiches. 

"Jake sacrificed himself to save his family." You mused outloud to Sam as you both gave Dean some space to say goodbye. "I can think of worse things to die for." You leaned back and rested your body on the car next to Sam's. "Justification doesn't matter." He took one of your hands in his and laced your fingers together. "Dean didn't want Lucas to lose anyone else." You giggled before responding. "What a softie."


	5. FLIGHT 2485

You grumbled as light shone over your face. Trying to pull the covers up over your head to keep sleeping, you felt Dean shift and snapped your eyes open. If Dean was shifting, he was reaching under his pillow, and if he felt that need, you had to be alert. Sitting up, you turned your head towards the door.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam smiled as he handed you a takeout coffee cup and you instantly relaxed. The rich spicy smell of chai wafted out of the small opening in the lid and you moaned at the aroma. Sam chuckled as he walked over to his still made bed, sat down, and patted the space next to him. Getting the message, you got up from Dean's bed and plopped down next to Sam, slowly sipping on your tea all the while.

"What time is it?" Dean grunted out, running his hand over his face and sat upright, letting his hand leave whatever he had hidden under his pillow this time. Still drinking your tea, you listened to the brothers squabble over Sam's lack of sleep. You could feel how exhausted Sam was, as it effected you too, to a lesser extent. Occasionally, you would get flashes of fire and a blonde woman on the ceiling that never contextually fit in your dreams. Not that dreams ever really made sense, but those images weren't yours. You knew you would both sleep better if you were in the same bed (physical contact always calmed each of you down), but couldn't bring yourself to broach the subject with Sam, somehow you knew it had to be initiated by him.

The shrill ring of Dean's cellphone ended the brother's discussion. Answering the phone, Dean furrowed his brow as he listened to the caller.

"Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?"

\----

Jerry Panowski filled the three of you in on the tragic events of United Britannia flight 2485. Explained how one of the pilots, one of the few survivors, was his friend, let you hear the cockpit voice recording, and revealed that the remnants of the wreckage had been seized by the NTSB. That certainly made things more difficult. 

Now you and Sam were waiting for Dean outside of a Copy Jack. He hadn't bothered to explain what he was doing before he left you both in the car. Once again leaning on Baby next to Sam, you raised your hand to shield your eyes from the sunlight.

"I know things have been...odd between us..." You began, curling the long sleeve of your sweater in the palm of your hand. You felt the Impala move as Sam turned to look at you. Lowering your hand to wrap the other sleeve up, you crossed your arms around your stomach and avoided looking at Sam. "Since you left. And I still don't know why that...broke us...but I know it wasn't me." You finished the thought and took a breath. Trepidation curled its icy claws around your heart, but you realized the feeling wasn't yours. Frowning, you continued. "Why does that make you nervous, Sam? It's a fact." You cocked your head to the side as you finally looked up to meet Sam's now azure eyes. "I wasn't the one that kept my college acceptance and free ride a secret. I didn't get mad for no logical reason, ball up the acceptance letter, and hurl it at Dean before I packed my shit and left..."

You felt the emotion change rapidly from anger to resignation. "You would see it that way." He breathed out. You bristled momentarily at the words, but forced your focus back on what you were feeling from Sam. He wasn't trying to start a fight. Clearly there was something you were missing. "What does that mean?" You asked, but Dean walked out of the Copy Jack before Sam could answer. 

"You can't rush perfection."

\----

You scowled down at the white button up blouse tucked into your black pencil skirt. With a huff, you twisted your flaxen curls up into a bun and pinned it in place. Slipping on the shiny black pumps, you wobbled slightly before you jerked the blazer on to finish off the look. Appraising your costume in the mirror, you tugged the blouse forward to keep it from puckering at your bust and grumbled. "I look like career Barbie."

Stepping out of the fitting room, you held your arms out for the boy's inspection. "Well?" Dean smirked as he walked over to you and opened one more button on your blouse. You growled at him and reached to redo it. "Every little bit helps, darlin'." Dean shrugged, smirk still in place.

He stepped back and reached out to tug Sam into the men's fitting rooms. "Close your mouth, Sammy." Dean snorted out before he disappeared around the corner. Sam's jaw snapped together with an audible click. He cleared his throat and stiffly followed Dean.

\----

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur." Jerry leaned back from the microscope currently holding the yellow remnants Sam had taken from the wreckage. All in all, things had gone surprisingly well considering real homeland security agents had chosen the same day to peruse the gathered debris.

The only casualties of the expedition had been your stockings and skirt, but the latter could be fixed. Confining pencil skirts didn't lend themselves nicely to gate jumping to avoid the authorities. 

As Jerry left the room to scold the employee who clearly didn't know a wrench from a screwdriver, Dean walked over to the microscope to examine the sulfur. With Jerry out of the room, Dean's attention on the microscope, and Sam's attention (you thought) on Dean, you put your foot up on an empty chair and pulled your skirt up a bit to unclip the ruined stockings from your garter belt. 

Mentally, you cursed the boys for picking a store that didn't sell any flesh colored tights, so you were forced to use the old fashioned turned sexualized undergarment. Freezing with the silky fabric at your ankle, you felt desire coil itself into your bloodstream. Turning your head, you caught Sam's dilated onyx eyes. Pulling the stocking slowly off your foot, you watched Sam swallow before you heard Jerry returning. Taking your leg off the chair and letting your skirt fall back down, you quickly sat down.

\----

You had papers laying across your lap as you leaned back against the headboard of Sam's bed. Sam was sitting next to you surfing the internet for lore on demons and Dean was sitting on his bed but sifting through printouts littered across Sam's. 

You hadn't had a chance to talk to Sam about what happened in Jerry's office, but this time it took a while for the desire to dissipate. You knew at some point you were going to have to divulge that you could feel his emotions, but in true Winchester fashion, you figured why drag it up now when you could just bury it away?

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it." Sam's voice drew you out of your thoughts. "Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean grunted, but didn't look up. 

"Well, that's not exactly true."

\----

After the demon claimed Chuck Lambert's life too, you and the boys realized it was targeting the survivors of flight 2485. Finally a step ahead of it, you and Sam called the other survivors and made sure they weren't taking a flight anytime soon as Dean drove you toward the Indianapolis airport where Amanda Walker, the flight attendant survivor, was set to depart.

Running into the airport, Dean tried one last ditch effort to contact Amanda and keep her off the plane, but it had failed rather spectacularly. Out of options, Sam announced that you were moving onto plan B; boarding the flight. As Sam instructed Dean to grab any supplies from the car that could make it through security, he took your hand to go get tickets, but stopped when he realized Dean hadn't moved.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his brother who was starting to look a little green. "No, not really." Dean rushed out as he fidgeted. "What? What's wrong?" Sam asked incredulously. You furrowed your brow as you looked Dean over, his fidgeting had increased and he was perspiring along his hairline. "Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh..." Dean trailed off.

"Flying?"

\----

Apparently you were very good at keeping Dean calm...as long as you had a physical grip on him. Any time he pulled away, his panic spiked again. Sam, you could feel, wasn't pleased with the situation, but you both knew any one of you would do whatever it took to keep each other safe and Dean needed to stay calm to ward off possession. The strange thing about it, though, was the shock-like feeling you had in your fingers when you touched Dean. You'd only felt that once before, with Lucas.

Pushing the thought away, you followed Dean to the back of the plane. "Hi. Can I help you with something?" Amanda asked as you both walked into the rear compartment where she was loading the drink cart. "He's just a nervous flier." You said with a smile as you patted Dean's shoulder with your free hand. "Oh! Well he's lucky his girlfriend is so caring." She replied with a wink. Both of your eyebrows shooting up towards your hairline, you responded before Dean. "He's my brother." You emphasized the last word as Dean spoke and shook his head, physically rejecting the notion. "Sister. She's my sister."

Amanda's cheeks flushed scarlet. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She stuttered out before redirecting the conversation. "It happens to the best of us." She said to Dean. "Really? You're a nervous flier?"

"Yeah, maybe, little bit."

\----

Getting Amanda to lure the co-pilot to the rear of the cabin hadn't been a cakewalk, but she'd managed it and Sam had succeeded in both expelling the demon and sending it back to hell.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!" 

The demon's words to Sam echoed in your head, and you looked at him from around Dean. Sam had retreated back into himself after the flight landed, and you felt his pain grow.

Jerry had thanked you all for your help revealed that he got Dean's contact information from John's voicemail message. 

"This doesn't make any sense. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam grunted as Dean dialed John's number and held the phone out so you all could hear.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoy this, and please feel free to comment if there's something you want to see from upcoming episodes! I'll do my very best to accommodate.


	6. TOLEDO

Blood. Heat. Fire.

Your eyes snapped open as the images from Sam's nightmare slowly bled out into the sunlight spilling into the car. You took a deep breath and counted to ten before letting it back out slowly. 'Fuck this connection to Sam. Fuck it in the ass sideways with no lube.' You thought mournfully...and then quickly felt guilty. This wasn't Sam's fault. Neither one of you had asked for this. Righting yourself in the back seat of the Impala, you watched as Dean woke Sam up.

"I take it I was having a nightmare." Sam sighed and drug a hand down his face. "You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this." Dean grunted out as he shifted Baby into park and looked over at his brother. "I don't care if it's me or her you do it with, but you can't keep going like this, Sammy."

Sam coughed instead of answering Dean and redirected the conversation. "Are we here?" He asked as he extended his arms out over his knees to stretch his back. 'Here' was the city morgue and the three of you were there to examine the body of Steven Shoemaker who (according to a newspaper interview with his daughter) was found dead with bleeding eyes. 

You got out of the car and made your way inside, only to be greeted by a surly looking man who was clearly not the 'Dr. D. Feiklowicz' that was on one of the nameplates atop the desk where he was reclining. Dean tried to spin a story about being med students who needed to see the corpse for a paper you were writing, but stumbled over the doctor's last name.

Sam smacked Dean on the arm and dug his wallet out of his back pocket. Pulling out a few twenties, he held them out in front of the man, a technician according to the badge clipped to his scrubs. Taking the money, the tech got up to lead you to the corpse, but you felt heat on your bicep, then Sam grabbed you and made sure you were behind him. You rolled your eyes, but acquiesced, sensing Sam's hackles rising. Sure, the guy seemed bad tempered and clearly had a skewed moral compass, but you weren't getting any vibes from him that he was going to hurt you.

According to the tech, Steven Shoemaker died from 'intense cerebral bleeding,' but the cause of it was unknown. Standing around the body, Dean asked the grumpy tech if he could get a copy of the police report. The man eyed you up and down and told Dean it would cost more. Dean's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists and Sam audibly growled as he threw more money at him and tugged you, once again, behind him. This time you went willingly. 

\----

So, apparently Bloody Mary was behind the death. Mr. Shoemaker's youngest daughter, Lily, invoked the name three times in the bathroom mirror before her father died. The strange thing, though, was that Steven died instead of his daughter, when he hadn't been the one to say the name. That didn't fit with any of the lore on Bloody Mary. 

After a trip to the local library hadn't yielded anything more than a headache when all of the computers were down for maintenance, you found yourself back at the motel. Sam was asleep on one of the beds as you and Dean did research on the other. You looked over to Sam's bed before his eyes snapped open and he groaned. "Why'd you let me fall asleep?"

"Cause I'm an awesome brother." Dean deadpanned as he flipped a page in his book. "So what did you dream about?" He asked as he looked over to Sam. "Lollipops and candy canes." Dean chuckled and went back to his research. 

You gently put your book down and walked into the en suite and dampened a washcloth with cool water. Walking back into the bedroom and over to Sam's bed, you sat down next to him and gently brushed his hair back from his forehead before laying the cool cloth down. Sam sighed and closed his eyes and you felt the blossom of warmth before he placed a hand on your knee. "Mmm...Feels nice." He murmured as his thumb brushed back and forth over your skin through the hole in your jeans. You smiled down at him and opened your mouth to speak when Sam's phone rang.

\----

You sat on the bench next to Charlie and gently rubbed her back. Her friend Jill was found dead that morning, her eyes bloody and oozing out of her skull, and Charlie'd heard Jill summon Bloody Mary.

"But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?" Charlie sniffled as she looked up at Sam and Dean, then turned to you. You shook your head sympathetically as Dean answered her verbally. "No, you're not insane."

"Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse." Charlie moaned as fresh tears tracked down her face. "Look." Sam started as he walked over and crouched down in front of Charlie, making himself smaller and less imposing. "We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained."

"And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help." Dean added.

\----

As it turns out, Charlie was a godsend. She was able to get the three of you into Jill's bedroom and helped connect the dots on the name written behind Jill's mirror. Mary was targeting people with a secret that resulted in someone's death. Charlie was also able to get you back into the Shoemaker home to see that a name was written on that mirror too. The only downside was that now Steven Shoemaker's oldest daughter, Donna, thought all of you were nuts; Charlie included. 

Now, back at the library, with the computers finally working, Dean dug through national databases to find any Mary that may have died in front of a mirror.

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam countered Dean's approach as he looked over physical death certificates, putting special emphasis on the word in. "I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—" Dean started, his frustration evident in his tone. Sensing the anger rising in Sam, you put your hand on his arm and Sam started to visibly calm down. Looking back over to Dean you furrowed your brow and tuned the conversation out for a moment. You didn't feel the shock sensation in your fingertips that had been there every other time you'd managed to calm someone down. That didn't fit the pattern you were noticing, but, at the same time, it was Sam. He was always the exception to any rule for you.

"Hey...you still with us, sunshine?" Sam asked, bringing you out of your internal musings. Your eyes widened at the nickname he'd used...again. One you thought he'd used unintentionally last time. One you were sure he'd forgotten. 

You and Sam had been left at Uncle Bobby's for a week when John took Dean on his first hunt. Staying at Uncle Bobby's was always a treat because you were able to wake up in a familiar setting each morning, there were so many books to read, and his front yard was the most complex jungle gym either of you had ever seen. 

On the second day of the visit, you and Sam had taken one of Bobby's books on creatures from ancient Greece and set up camp in the bed of a scrapped Ford pickup. Sam was sitting on the hump of the wheel, reading outloud from the pilfered book. You laid flat on the truck bed and splayed your long hair out behind you, eyes closed, and listened to Sam's voice. When his voice suddenly stopped, you'd brought your hand up to your eyes to shield them from the sun and turned to Sam. You arched an eyebrow instead of vocalizing your question. 

"You have a halo." Sam chuckled. You cocked your head to the side before you looked back to see what he was talking about. "Your hair is shining. It's brighter than the sun..." He continued and you blushed. "Like your making your own sunlight...like you ARE sunshine. " He finished with a bright smile.

Taking a deep breath, you nodded your head. "Yeah, sorry. I'm with you." Dean smirked at your response and handed you a printout of a bloody handprint and the letters TRE and explained that the picture came from the crime scene of Mary Worthington's death.

\----

It was clear that Mary Worthington was the the Bloody Mary responsible for the deaths of Steven and Jill. The Detective who worked her case confirmed it by explaining the circumstances of her murder. He also provided the names of Mary's family, which was how Sam found out the mirror Mary died in front of was now in an antique store in Toledo.

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean mused. "Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow." Sam responded and you nodded in agreement. "Isn't there some lore or something about mirrors trapping your spirit?" You offered and saw Sam's dimpled smile break out. "Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." 

"So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit." Dean made the turn into the motel's parking lot. "If the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it." Dean grinned as he parked Baby. Sam opened his mouth to respond, but the ringing of his cellphone interrupted him. 

"Charlie?"

\----

You really should have tried harder to get Donna to understand that none of you were crazy. Charlie had tried to convince Donna on her own and, to prove she wasn't afraid, Donna said Bloody Mary's name three times in their school's bathroom mirror. Now Charlie had Mary after her.

\----

"It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam reasoned as Dean drove to the antique store that held Mary's mirror. "Why, what do you mean?" Dean's voice had the edge of frustration and you braced yourself for the fight that was a long time coming. "Well Mary's hard to pin down, right?" Sam said casually, but you could feel that was an act. He was feeling guilty, but you didn't know why. What did he have to feel guilty about? "So maybe we should summon her to her mirror and then smash it." Sam added, relying on the logic of the statement. "Well who's gonna summon her?" Dean asked through gritted teeth. 

"I will. She'll come after me." Sam said, matter-of-factly, and Dean jerked the wheel to pull the Impala off the road. Throwing the car into park, Dean rounded on his brother and threw all Sam's behavior after losing Jessica in his face. Sam took it and, surprisingly, remained calm. Dean also pointed out that Jessica's death wasn't a secret as you both knew all about it, so it wouldn't work to summon Mary. That's when Sam dropped the bombshell. 

"No you don't." Sam stated.

"We don't what?" Dean spit out. 

"You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."

\----

"Sam, I don't like this." You whispered to him as Dean picked the lock to the store. You grabbed his hand and tugged until he turned to look at you. "Please don't do it." You pleaded. "We can find another way." He pulled you forward and hugged you tightly to him. "I have to." Is all he said before he let you go and followed Dean into the antique shop.

\----

Sam's body went rigid a moment before blood started to run down from his eyes. You went to scream but the sound died in your throat as Sam's reflection began to speak.

"It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica."

Sam dropped to his knees, crowbar clattering to the floor, as he clutched his heart. 

"You never told her the truth—who you really were." 

You couldn't move as you felt your heart start to beat frantically in your chest.

"But it's more than that, isn't it?" The reflection continued. "Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!?!" 

Your eyes widened as you felt wetness drip from your eyes. Sam hunched forward and groaned, but the reflection kept going. 

"You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!?! You dreamt it would happen!!!"

The mirror shattered as Dean drove his crowbar through it. Falling to his knees, Dean tugged Sam off the ground as you made your way over to them. "God, are you okay?" He asked you both as he cupped a cheek on each of your faces. Before either of you could respond, you heard the crunching of glass and turned to find Mary crawling out of the mirror frame.

\----

Dean managed to turn Mary's power back on her by forcing her to face her own reflection. After delivering the good news to Charlie and taking her home, Sam urged her to forgive herself for the death of her boyfriend, that she felt responsible for. 

Now the three of you were in the Impala and on your way out of town. You tucked your hair behind your ear and looked out the window. 

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is." Dean's voice rang through the car like a gunshot. Your eyes snapped to Sam in the rearview mirror. You hadn't told him that you'd heard his reflection's accusations, but you could feel that he already knew. And if Dean still had to ask, he hadn't been able to hear or see what the mirror revealed. 

"Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself."


	7. SHAPESHIFTER

You were sprawled out along the front seat of the Impala, head laying in Sam's lap as he read through emails on his phone. The encounter with Bloody Mary had fundamentally shifted something between the two of you. You hadn't spoken about it, but Sam somehow knew you'd heard everything his reflection had revealed. As a result, since the three of you left Toledo in the rearview mirror, Sam started wanting you closer. You weren't sure if it was because he was worried you'd tell Dean his secret or having you near, and clearly not judging him, made him feel better. Either way, you weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Dean was filling Baby up with gas and doing some minor maintenance. Feeling more peaceful than you had in years, you closed your eyes and listened as Dean explained his plan for the day. "Alright, I figure we’d hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." When Sam didn't respond, Dean continued. "Sam wears women’s underwear." You snorted and turned to hide your laughter in Sam's stomach. Shaking with giggles you heard, and felt, Sam groan before he answered Dean stiffly. "I’ve been listenin’, I’m just busy."

"Oh I can see that, Sammy." You heard the smirk in Dean's voice and blushed furiously as you scrambled off of Sam's lap. "Ass." You mumbled and got out of the car to relocate to the back seat. Sam, despite the flush on his cheeks, leveled his brother with his trademarked bitch-face. "Real nice, Dean." Dean chuckled and wiped his hands with a spare rag. "Busy doin’ what?"

You pulled the hood of your sweater up over your head and tried in vain to will the blush to stop. Tried to forget the feel of Sam's abs constricting as he tried to muffle his groan. Tried to forget the smell of him... "Fuck." You grumbled as you crossed your legs.

Sam explained what he was really doing and the brothers bickered back and forth over Sam keeping in touch with his friends from Stanford as Dean got back into the Impala. Dean believed that it was easier to do this job without attachment to people, but Sam was never content without friends. You didn't offer up an opinion. As long as you had Sam and Dean, you were happy. 

"God…." Sam breathed out as he looked at something on his phone. "What?" You and Dean asked simultaneously. "In this e-mail from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine." Sam began to explain before Dean interruped him. "Is she hot?" Dean grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Dean!" You scolded as you reached forward and smacked the back of his head.

"I went to school with her, and her brother, Zack. She says Zack’s been charged with murder."

\----

Zack was arrested for suspicion of murdering his girlfriend. Rebecca, Becky as Sam called her, explained how that was impossible because Zack had been with her at the time the murder was believed to have occurred. The kicker, though, was the police had surveillance footage of Zack entering his house prior to the incident. 

Under the belief that Dean was a detective from Arizona, and therefore none of you were breaking the law, Becky took the three of you to Zack's house to take a look. While you were there, Becky revealed that she'd swiped a copy of the security video that was the crux of the prosecution's case. The video proved to be the most helpful piece of information. It showed someone who looked like Zack, but with silver eyes.

\----

You shivered and blew warm air onto your frigid hands. The three of you were in front of Zack's house bright and early at Sam's insistence. "Alright, so what are we doin’ here at 5:30 in the morning?" Dean inquired over the rim of his coffee cup. You smiled as you felt warmth envelope your body when Sam pulled you against him and rubbed his hands along your arms. 

"I realized something." Sam let his hands wander to your stomach as he continued his efforts to warm you up and you shuddered in pleasure at the feeling. "The videotape shows the killer goin’ in, but not comin’ out." He reasoned and let his large hands rest low on your hips. You sighed softly at the warmth and pressed back against him. Sam gripped your hips tighter and held you in place.

"So, he came out the back door?" Dean leaned back against the Impala as he continued to drink his coffee. Sam took a deep breath before he continued. You felt desire curling its way along your body and sent up a silent prayer of thanks that no one could tell you were blushing since your cheeks were already red from the cold.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow." Sam turned to point down the alleyway behind Zack's house. "A trail the police would never pursue."

\----

Another woman was murdered by an apparent doppelganger and, again, the assailant left a trail that the police would never find. One that lead you and the boys into the sewers. While you had been operating under the theory that you were dealing with a shapeshifter, it proved to be true when Sam tugged you hard to him to keep you from stepping into a revolting pile of blood, skin, hair, and teeth. 

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape—maybe it sheds."

\----

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, is that no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there’s one sure way to kill it." Dean grabbed a magazine and loaded it into his pearl handled 1911 Colt. "Silver bullet to the heart." Sam said with a nod when his phone rang. "This is Sam." You grabbed another magazine and loaded it into your own handgun and grabbed Sam's from the back of his jeans to load it as well. You turned to Sam when his tone changed and frowned as you heard his side of the conversation. Clearly Becky was upset with him and wasn't letting him explain himself. Sam had his kicked-puppy face on when he hung up the phone. 

"I hate to say it, but that’s exactly what I’m talkin’ about. You lie to your friends because if they knew the real you, they’d be freaked." Dean announced, not unkindly. You reached out twined your fingers with Sam's as he coughed and nodded. 

"But I’ll tell you one thing." Dean picked Sam's gun up from where you'd left it. "This whole gig—it ain’t without perks."

\----

You breathed heavily as you chased after the shapeshifter. It managed to creep up on Dean and knock him hard into the sewer pipes then took off running. You and Dean followed Sam up the ladder and out of the sewers. "Check that side." Sam told Dean as he took your hand and went off in the other direction. The two of you searched the street, but you'd lost sight of the shifter and now it could be anyone. 

You rested your hands on your knees and let your breathing return to normal. Sam reached down and gently took your face in his hands and looked you over. "I'm okay." You smiled softly at him and put your hands over his for a moment. "Let's go find Dean." 

\----

Dean smiled and fully extended his arm to catch the keys Sam tossed him. You and Sam locked eyes. Dean's shoulder had connected hard enough to leave a dent in the sewer pipe, there was no way he'd have full range of motion without at least grimacing. 

"You’re not my brother."

\----

You bit back a groan and tried to bring a hand up to your forehead, but found your wrists to be bound. "Huh?" You slowly turned your head and took in your surroundings. The light was dim but sufficient enough that you could see dirty scaffolding and piping throughout the room and a bound unconscious Dean in front of you. "De-" You started before something was shoved in your mouth, blocking the sound. 

"As much as I'd love to hear you scream my name, darlin'..." Another Dean began as he stepped back from where you were tied up. "And believe me, I would..." Your eyes widened as you took in the two Dean's in front of you. "I can't have you wakin' everyone up." Shifter Dean finished with a wolfish grin and a wink walking back out of your line of sight. You tried to scream, but whatever the shifter stuffed in your mouth effectively muffled the sound.

Turning your head as far as you could in the direction the shifter went, you saw where the light was coming from, but not the shifter or Sam. "Mmrher frrr..." You grunted in frustration and tried to move your legs. Finding no resistance there, you grinned (the best you could around what was silencing you) and reached your foot out towards Dean's prone form.

"WHERE IS SHE?" You heard Sam shout from the direction where the light originated. "WHERE'S DEAN?" You listened to the shifter taunt Sam with Dean's thoughts as you inched your way down the rigging you were bound to so you could reach Dean.

"But, still, this life? It’s not without its perks." The shifter repeated the phrase the real Dean had used earlier to console Sam. "I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky." Dread dropped like a lead weight in your stomach. "You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let’s see what happens." That must have been the end of what the shifter had to say because you only heard footsteps echoing fainter and fainter after that. Feeling the rope press at your windpipe, you reached a bit farther with your leg and managed to make contact with Dean's knee.

Jolting, Dean's eyes flew open and he broke into a fit of coughs. "Dean?" You heard Sam call out and did your best to push yourself up a bit to get the pressure off your throat. "That better be you, Sam, and not that freak of nature." Dean grunted out and you watched his arms start moving, working to free himself from his bindings. "Dean, can you see-" Sam started anxiously, but Dean cut him off. "She's with me. She's a little gagged right now, and not the fun kind."

\----

When Shifter Dean visited Becky he almost killed her. If it hadn't been for Sam calling the police, Becky would have been dead. The only downside was now, thanks to the shifter, Dean was a wanted man and, also thanks to the shifter, none of you had any weapons. That's how you found yourself walking towards Becky's house in search of Baby. "The news said he fled on foot. I bet it’s still parked there." Sam reasoned, and he was right.

"Oh, there she is! Finally, something went right tonight." Dean exhaled in thanks that didn't last long. As the three of you got to the end of the alleyway, cop cars appeared on either end of the street. 

"You two go. I’ll hold ‘em off." Sam urged you both towards the fence around one of Becky's neighbor's lawns. "Sam, no!" You protested as Dean tried to reason with Sam. "What are you talking about? They’ll catch you." 

"Look, they can’t hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca’s." Sam continued as he pushed you towards the fence. "Sam!" You cried before his lips swallowed the sound and fireworks exploded along your body. The kiss was over far too quickly, but he pressed his forehead to yours when you broke apart. "Go, sunshine." You tried to reach for him, but you'd run out of time. The officers were getting out of their vehicles, so Dean picked you up and finagled you both over the fence as Sam put his hands up and got down on his knees.

\----

Dean carried you into someone's open shed where you waited until morning. As soon as the shed door closed, you collapsed on the floor and sobbed. "I haven't done this since you found Sammy's acceptance letter." Dean mused as he sat on the ground and pulled you into his lap. "Okay, okay, shhhhh sweetheart." He murmured and rocked you. "Sammy's gonna be fine and we're gonna gank that son of a bitch wearing my face."

\----

You woke up with your head on Dean's shoulder and a headache bad enough to rival a hangover. "Ugh..." You groaned and climbed out of Dean's lap. "Mornin', darlin'." Dean drawled as he ran his hands over his face. "Better today?" He asked without any further explanation as to what he meant. You already knew. "Yeah...sorry, Dean." You said sheepishly. He held up his hand to stop any further apologizing. "No more chick-flick moments."

\----

With the road now free from cops, you and Dean raided Baby's trunk and made your way back into the sewer. It took you a while to track down the shifter's lair, but the increasing piles of shed skin kept you going in the right direction. When you finally reached it, you found Becky tied to a piece of scaffolding. "What happened?" Dean asked as he cut her bindings.

"I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don’t know, how is that even possible?" Becky explained through tears as she rubbed her wrists.

"Come on. Can you walk?" Dean helped her stand up and she nodded in response to his question. "Okay, we’ve gotta hurry. Sam went to see you."

\----

Shifter Dean had his hands around Sam's throat, cutting off his air. "HEY." Dean shouted before he fired two silver bullets into the heart of the shifter. When Dean walked past the doorway to look at the shifter, you ran forward and dropped to your knees next to Sam. "Sam..." You whispered as you cupped his cheek. He leaned into your palm as he caught his breath. "I'm okay." He panted as he slowly maneuvered into a sitting position. You both looked over to Dean and the shifter's corpse as Dean pulled his necklace from the shifter's neck.

\---- 

You watched Sam say goodbye to Becky from the back seat of the Impala. With the shifter's corpse frozen in death as Dean, all of the murders were attributed to him. Which meant Sam's friend Zack would be freed. 

Sam gave Becky a final hug and joined you and Dean in the car.

"I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just be….Joe College." Dean admitted as you left Becky's driveway. 

"No, that’s okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in." Sam smiled as he caught your eye in the rearview mirror.


	8. URBAN LEGEND

The soothing aroma of cinnamon and cloves wafted up from the steaming cup of chai on the table top in front of you. You moaned softly, taking a sip of the comforting drink, and watched Sam walk back over to the table Dean snagged in front of a little roadside cafe you'd begged them to visit. You smiled at the warm feeling when Sam slid his hand down your leg until it rested on your knee and kissed your forehead before sitting down, joining you and Dean. "Get a room." Dean heckled lightly and tossed a balled up napkin at Sam. "Bite me." Sam retorted, swatted the paper projectile away, and took a sip of his coffee. "So, anything?" Dean asked more seriously. 

Since leaving St. Louis, Sam started up actively trying to locate John again. When Sam shook his head to answer Dean's question, you frowned. At this point, it was clear that John didn't want to be found. But the question still remained, why? Why didn't he want to be found? What did he know? What big thing was starting to happen? You put your cup of tea down on the table and reached under it to put a hand on top of Sam's.

"Check this out." Dean slid Sam's laptop along the table so you could both see what he'd found. "It’s a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. It’s only about a hundred miles from here."

\----

A man's gutted corpse was found on 9 Mile Road. The sole witness, who hadn't been identified in the article Dean found, claimed that the attacker was 'invisible.' After some digging through the victim's Facebook account, Sam was able to track down the name of the fraternity he'd belonged to. 

Sam made it very clear to Dean that they shouldn't bring you with them to the fraternity house, but Dean was adamant that you needed to go to keep an eye on Baby. You'd bitten your lip to hold in your chuckle at that comment because you knew Dean was still upset the Shifter had driven his car and wouldn't take too kindly to being laughed at. Sam tried one final plea by telling Dean how perverse these type of guys had been at Stanford, but it fell on deaf ears. Dean justified his position by reminding Sam that you were just as combat trained as he was and you would be armed. Knowing he'd lost that particular battle with his brother, Sam turned to you and begged you to stay out of sight. So, to appease him, you'd kissed his cheek and agreed to his one term.

So, now you found yourself lounging across the backseat of the Impala with a book on ancient Sumerian gods, parked in front of the fraternity house so that the frat brothers camped out front didn't see you. Reading about Inanna (the goddess of sex, beauty, and warfare), you heard footsteps approaching the car. Withdrawing your gun from your belt, you cocked it before you felt the warmth and comfort you knew meant Sam was close. De-cocking the gun, you put it on the seat behind you, put your bookmark in the tome, and sat up in time to see Sam and Dean climb in the car.

\----

Thanks to intel from the frat bros, you now knew the mystery witness was Lori Sorensen, a freshman and the daughter of a reverend, which is how the three of you found yourselves at a church. When the service was over, Sam approached Lori and started up a conversation. 

"We just transferred here to the university." He explained. "We don’t wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and..." Sam began, but Dean finished the thought. "We wanted to say how sorry we were." 

"That must have been so horrible." You offered with a sympathetic look. "I kind of know what you’re going through. I-I saw someone..get hurt once. It’s something you don’t forget." Sam continued, puppy dog eyes set to full force. When the reverend approached, Dean grabbed your hand and took you with him. You furrowed your brow at him and looked back at Sam, but he was walking away with Lori. An uneasy feeling settled in your stomach, but you pushed it away and followed Dean. 

\----

"Listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof." Sam explained as the three of you drove to the library. "Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car." Dean took a quick glance at his brother with his eyebrow raised. "Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—"

"Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend."

\----

The three of you sat around a table in the library's basement archives, pouring over dusty boxes of records dating back to 1851. "My eyes are crossing, man." Dean huffed and rose from the table. "I'm gettin' a drink." He threw over his shoulder, walking up the stairs. 

"Sam..." You started when you stopped hearing Dean's footsteps echoing. He looked up from the newspaper he'd been reading. "Is everything...okay?" You asked rather vaguely, uncertain how to phrase the question when you couldn't fully understand what you were feeling from him. "Yeah." Sam furrowed his brow in confusion and moved his chair closer to you. "Why do you ask?" He took your hands in his and tugged you forward until your foreheads were touching. 

"I just..." You struggled around how to explain it without revealing that you could feel Sam's emotions. "You just feel...far away." You finally settled on saying and tilted your head to look in his olive eyes. Sam closed the space between you and pressed his lips to yours. You leaned into the kiss and moaned softly as his tongue swept along your bottom lip, asking for entrance. Parting your lips for him, you sighed into his mouth and felt him reach up to cup the back of your head. He let his tongue slide against yours for a moment before he pulled back from the kiss. You whined softly when the kiss broke and Sam chuckled at your reaction. "Do I still feel far away?" He asked through a dimpled smile. "Yes." You whimpered and caught his lips again. Sam groaned and licked into your mouth. You felt your hips leave your chair, wanting to climb into Sam's lap when you heard the sound of Dean's whistling. 

Sitting back down in your chair, you panted as you locked eyes with Sam. He grinned at you and slid his chair back to its original spot.

\----

"Hey, check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, 'some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.'"

\----

The Hook Man killed Lori's roommate while Lori slept in the bed across the room. But the death didn't fit the lore. The Hook Man should have been bound to the stretch of road where he died. The wall of Lori's room, however, proved that the Hook Man was, in fact, Jacob Karns. The same unique cross that was etched into his hook was carved into the bedroom wall.

"Ok. So we know it’s Jacob Karns." Sam reasoned. "But we still don’t know where he’ll manifest next. Or why."

"I’ll take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this." Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother. You frowned and looked at Sam, but he avoided your gaze.

\----

Sam theorized that Karns was most likely latching onto the reverend, as there was a pattern of historical murders pegged on clergymen who openly opposed immortality, just like the reverend did. Faced with no other option but to try to find Karns' unmarked grave, Dean went to the cemetery and you and Sam went to Lori's house to keep an eye on her.

You and Sam sat on the steps leading up to Lori's house. "I hope Dean's having luck finding the grave." You mused as Sam rubbed your back. "He'll find it." Sam replied without hesitation before stopping his hand when he got to your lower back. "Sam?" You questioned before he tugged your shirt up. "Sam!" You yelped, trying to pull it back down. "This isn't the time!" 

"Where's your gun?" He asked, ignoring your comment, and letting your shirt go. You frowned and reached back to your belt. "Fuck. I must have left it in the car." You grumbled, getting up from the step. Raised voices carried down from the house as you stepped down. "I'll be right back." You threw over your shoulder as you crossed the street to the Impala. Pulling open the back door, you heard a door slam. 

Letting your eyes roam over the back seat, it took you a few minutes to find the black gun hidden between the equally black seat cushions. You grabbed the gun and turned around, tucking the firearm into your belt, as you saw Lori kiss Sam.

\----

The past hour was a haze of shock and anger. Sam had gently pushed Lori away before the Hook Man attacked her father. Sam had been able to banish the Hook Man with rock salt before the ghost could kill the reverend, but now you and Sam were at the hospital outside of the reverend's room. Sam was talking to an officer on one side of the doorway and you were leaning against the other, fuming.

"We were just talking. Then Lori’s dad came out. And then he appeared." Sam explained to the officer while he shot apologetic looks at you. You felt the guilt and sorrow coming off Sam in waves, but you pushed it aside.

Hearing a small scuffle down the hallway, and pushed off the wall to see what was going on. "No, it’s alright, I’m with her. She’s my sister." You heard Dean and made your way towards him, leaving Sam with the officer. "Hey! Sister!" Dean called with a grin. You nodded your head to the deputies keeping Dean back and they let him through. "Hey darli- what happened?" Dean started off with a smile, but it quickly morphed into concern as he took in your expression. "Tell me." Dean urged as he cupped his hand around the back of your neck and you jerked back at the pulse of electricity you felt originate from where Dean touched you and ran down your spine.

\----

As Dean had been approaching you, Sam finished with the officer and made his way towards the two of you.

\----

The anger you'd been feeling left you as soon as Dean's hand touched your skin. You furrowed your brow and looked at Dean, eyes going wide as you took in the fury in his face. "De-" Was all you got out before Dean cocked his fist back and punched Sam.

The crack of impact echoed in your head as you got between the brothers and pushed them away from each other. Sam was cradling his jaw and looking between you and Dean incredulously. Dean was staring at his fist in confusion. "What just happened?" Dean asked as he turned to you. "I don't know." You breathed out and walked over to Sam's side. He gave you a worried look as he rubbed his jaw and flinched. "I think..." You started before shaking your head. "No, this is definitely my fault."

"How?" Dean asked as he walked over to you and Sam. "I...I was so mad at Sam." You slowly explained. Dean's eyes shot to his brother and arched an eyebrow in confusion, but you continued before Sam could answer. "I saw Lori kiss him...and I got so...angry." You huffed and pressed on. "And I was angry...until you touched my neck." You finished and turned to Dean. "So...You gave your anger to me?" He asked suspiciously. "I...think so." You furrowed your brow. "Dean, I'm so sorry." You apologized and reached out to hug him. "Hold on, darlin'. What are you feeling now?" He asked as he searched your face. "Embarrassed." You admitted as you teared up. 

Dean frowned, but pulled you into his chest and wrapped his arms around you. This time, there was no shock. "I'm so sorry!" You cried into his shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay sweetheart...we'll figure this out." He soothed and rubbed your back. You hiccuped and pulled away from Dean after a moment.

You wiped your eyes and turned to Sam, who was stretching his jaw and feeling around for a break. "Sam..." You sniffled, but he cut you off. "I pushed her away." He explained gently. "I told her there was someone else." He said as he searched your face. More tears made their way down your cheeks as you threw yourself into his arms.

"So...now that's settled...what's the reverend doing here?" Dean asked.

\----

Sam explained how the Hook Man had attacked the reverend, so he obviously wasn't the one the Hook Man was bound too. He also described how Lori had told him about her father's affair with a married woman and how she felt morally conflicted over it. So, clearly, the Hook Man was somehow bound to Lori.

"But I burned his bones, I buried them in salt, why didn’t that stop him?"

"Did you get the hook?"

\----

"St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged." Sam read from the church's records. "They melted it down. Made it into something else."

\----

Sam sat in the backseat of the Impala with you on the drive to the church. "Not a frickin' chauffer." Dean had grumbled, but Sam ignored him and pulled you close. "I'm so, so sorry, Sam." You breathed into his shoulder as you burrowed into his side. "I should have just talked to you..." You sniffled as he tugged you back enough to lift your chin. "Just give me the benefit of the doubt, next time." He said with a small smile. "I will, I promise." You nodded and wiped at your eyes. 

\----

You, Sam, and Dean gathered every piece of silver you could find between the Sorensen's house and the church. Dean tossed it all into the church's furnace, then you heard movement in the church above. 

Sam took your hand and the two of you walked up into the nave of the church and found Lori in one of the pews.

"Lori?" Sam asked as you both approached the pew. "Sam?" She said before she saw you, then saw your clasped hands. "You're very lucky." She said to you. "Yeah, I am." You said with a small smile and squeezed Sam's hand. "What are you doing here, Lori?" Sam tried again. 

"I’ve been trying to understand what’s been happening. Why? Now I know so I’m praying for forgiveness."

\----

Jacob Karns' hook had been melted down into a cross that Lori had been wearing. None of you had known about it until the Hook Man had thrown her against the wall and the necklace with the cross had fallen out of her shirt. The Hook Man targetted her when she came to believe she deserved to be punished for having been connected to the other murders. Dean was able to burn the necklace in time to save Lori's life, and that had been the end of the Hook Man.

Dean was talking to the sheriff as you and Sam stood with Lori. "I still don’t know what happened. But I do know you saved my life. My father’s, too. Thank you." Lori reached out and hugged you both. When she let go, Sam took your hand in his. "Stay safe, Lori." You said with a smile and walked back to the Impala with Sam.


	9. OASIS PLAINS

You reclined your body until you were laid out flat on the hood of the Impala next to Sam. The two of you were currently waiting for Dean in front of a bar in Oklahoma while he made some fast cash off the drunken fools inside. Sighing softly, you shut your eyes and basked in the soft night breeze and the feel of Sam, who was absentmindedly stroking your hip as he perused the newspaper in his lap. "Mmm...that feels nice." You murmured, opening your eyes and arching your hips into his touch.

"Yeah?" Sam asked with a chuckle, putting the newspaper down and turning to you to give you his undivided attention. "How about this?" He let a finger slip between the end of your shirt and the top of your jeans to trail lightly along the skin of your lower abdomen, just above your pelvis. "How does that feel, baby girl?" He husked, his grin turning lascivious. "S-ammm" The moan was torn from your throat at the combined shock of his actions and the unexpected pet name. You heard a wolf whistle and reached down to pull Sam's hand out of your pants. He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. "Sunshine?" He asked as you flicked your eyes to the outside porch section of the bar and the small crowd watching over the railing. "Don't want an audience." You whispered and sat up to hide your face in Sam's neck as some of the audience voiced their objections.

"Come on!" "Fuckin' tease!" "Keep goin', man!"

Sam leveled the voyeurs with the worst of his bitch-faces as Dean walked out of the bar, tucking a large wad of money in his pocket. "You two puttin' on a show?" Dean smirked. "Kinkier than I took you for, Sammy." He turned to you and winked. "You too, darlin'."

You pulled back from Sam, scowled at Dean, and hid behind your hair as you got into the backseat of the Impala. You saw Sam smack his brother before he got in the car too. 

\----

While he'd been reading the newspaper, Sam found a case. A gas company employee reportedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob (human mad cow disease) while on the job at the Oasis Plains housing development. But, while the disease takes years to cause the amount of brain damage the employee had, his only took an hour. 

When the three of you examined where the man died, Sam found a few dead beetles in the hole...in the ground...where the gas company employee died. Shocking. Clearly needing more information, you found yourselves parked outside of an open house for the housing development the victim was working on when he died.

"You guys go ahead, I'm just gonna grab my coat." You said to the boys as you went to the trunk to get the clothing article in question. Pulling it on, you made it to the porch just in time to hear, "Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation." You chuckled as you walked up and took Sam's hand in yours. "We're brothers." Dean quickly explained, horror written on his face. 

"Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him." Sam explained stiffly before pulling you in front of him. "This is my girlfriend, she's helping us look." He emphasized the word girlfriend. "Hi." You smiled and offered the man your hand, playing along.

\----

Larry, the developer who apparently held the open house in his own home, kept you back for a moment after he introduced his wife to Sam and Dean to give you the sales pitch you'd missed. Making your way back to the boys, you couldn't hold back a snort as, once again, they were mistaken for a couple. 

"Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation." The woman, a realtor, who was talking to Sam and Dean said with a giggle. Dean shook his head and chuckled. "Right. Um...I'm gonna go talk to Larry." Dean turned to his brother. "Okay, honey?" He asked with a forced grin before walking away, slapping Sam's ass as he passed.

\----

"How was your tour?" Sam asked Dean as the three of you left the open house. "Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy." Dean deadpanned. You and Sam laughed as he continued. "So you might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here."

\----

The other victim Dean found out about died from a severe allergic reaction to bee stings. "Hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations." Sam theorized as he drove. "Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity. Maybe they're being controlled somehow. You know, by something or someone." Dean speculated before pointing out a house to Sam. "Ooh, hey. Pull over here."

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked Dean as he pulled into an empty driveway of a model home in Oasis Plains. "It's too late to talk to anybody else." Dean reasoned and got out of the car to open the garage. "We're gonna squat in an empty house?" Sam scoffed, but drove the Impala into the garage. 

"I wanna try the steam shower. Plus, how often do we get separate rooms?" Dean asked with a grin.

\----

"Stay with me." Sam whispered in your ear as the three of you entered the house. You bit your lip, nodded, and walked up to Dean. "I think the steam shower would be in the master suite...that's usually on the second floor." You reasoned casually. That was all it took for Dean to bid you both goodnight and head up the stairs. 

With Dean on a different floor on the other end of the house, you and Sam walked into one of the large bedrooms. Sam took the bag you were holding out of your hands and tossed it, along with his own, onto the floor. "Sam..." You started, but Sam cut you off by tugging you into his arms and crushing your lips together. 

You reached up and ran your fingers through Sam's hair as he licked past your lips, into your mouth. Grabbing the backs of your thighs, Sam hoisted you up and wrapped your legs around his hips. Realizing the strength required to essentially deadlift you into his arms caused you to moan into Sam's mouth.

Maintaining the kiss all the while, Sam walked you over to the bed. Finally breaking the kiss, Sam bit at your bottom lip before he laid you down on the bed. You gulped as you watched Sam shrug off his jacket before he tugged off his over shirt, leaving only one layer of shirt still on his body. Mirroring his actions, you wrenched off your coat and hoodie, but kept your tank top on.

Sam panted as he watched you. Pupils dilating until only a sliver of hazel remained, Sam kicked off his shoes and socks and got onto the bed in a sitting position with his back to the headboard and motioned for you to come to him. You toed off your boots and socks and crawled along the bed to him.

When you got to his side, Sam grinned and patted his hands on his lap. "Come here, baby girl." He ordered. Just like the last time he'd used it, that particular pet name pulled a moan from you and Sam smirked at your reaction. You placed your shaking hands on his shoulders and slowly climbed into his lap, straddling his upper thighs, but keeping a bit of space between you. "Nuh uh." Sam chuckled. "Closer." He practically growled, tugging your hips forward until you were flush against him. "Sam!" You gasped and rolled your hips forward instinctually, pulling a groan from each of you.

You slid your hands from his shoulders to his neck and leaned forward to kiss him. Nipping at your bottom lip again, Sam kept one hand on your hip, urging you to move against him, as the other ventured its way under your tank top. Feeling the hardness of him between your legs drew another moan from you, and you broke away from his mouth to pant. "Oh God..." You whimpered as he bucked up against you and groaned. Grinding your hips down, you reached down and tugged at his tshirt. "Off...please, off..." you begged, nipping at his earlobe.

"Yeah, okay..." Sam nodded as he pulled his shirt up and off with one hand, tossing it to the floor. You bit your lip and whined as you slid your hands up his chest. "Sam..." You panted. Sitting back for a moment to look at him, you felt his lust and desire crashing into you in waves and moaned wantonly, rocking against him. "Fuck..." He growled wrapping his arm around your back and rolling you both until you were pinned to the bed by his body.

You both breathed heavily, lust blown eyes locking, as Sam slid his hand over your hip, down to your leg and hooked it around his waist.

\----

Panting, you and Sam laid next to each other on the bed. "So...that happened." You gulped out, running a hand through your hair. Sam nodded and breathed through his nose. "Yeah...Yeah, it did." You turned your head and looked him over, belt open with the button of his pants undone and a wet patch growing on the front of his jeans. You knew you weren't any better with your pants off, but tank top and underwear still on. He moved his head to meet your eyes. "You okay, baby?" He asked and you grinned, rolling onto your side to face him. "I'm perfect." You leaned down and kissed him softly. "Thank you for not going further tonight." You murmured against his lips and kissed him again. Sam reached up and cupped the back of your head, deepening the kiss for a moment longer. "I'll wait as long as you need, sunshine." Sam smiled up at you, dimples breaking out on his face.

You blushed as you sat up and got off the bed, grimacing at the wetness between your legs. "I'm gonna go change."

\----

"You ever comin' out of there?" Sam called out to Dean after banging on the door to the master bathroom. "Dean, a police call came in on the scanner." Sam said louder. "Someone was found dead three blocks from here. Come on."

Dean finally opened the door and poked his towel wrapped head out. "This shower is awesome."

\----

The realtor from the open house was dead. Though she'd crashed through her glass shower door, when the three of you examined her house, Dean found dead spiders in the towel she had been using. More bugs.

\----

You followed behind Sam and Dean as they trailed Larry's son Matt through the woods. Apparently Matt had an affinity for insects and had tried to frighten the realtor with a tarantula at the open house. 

"So, Matt... you sure know a lot about insects." Dean started lamely when the three of you caught up with him. "So?" Matt countered, looking confused. "Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?" Dean asked, pressing on. "I hear she died this morning." Matt responded, still not getting Dean's point. "Mm, that's right. Spider bites."

\----

Matt wasn't behind the killings, but he was very helpful in determining what was. He'd lead you to a strange mound of insects in the woods where Dean dug up human skulls. A quick trip to visit the local college's anthropology professor, pretending to be students, revealed that the skulls belonged to Native Americans and the professor was able to point you to a nearby tribe who filled in the last piece of the puzzle. There was a curse on the land.

"They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley."

And you were fast approaching nighttime on the sixth day.

\----

Dean had tried to get Larry and his family to leave the house with a story about a gas leak and Sam had appealed to Matt to face his dad and make him understand the danger they were in, but neither plan worked. None of you were able to convince him until it was too late to leave, and the swarms of bugs brought on by the curse were blocking out the moon.

\----

By some miracle, everyone made it through the night. The ordeal brought Larry and Matt closer together and Larry promised that no one would try to live on that land again. 

Walking back to the Impala, Sam turned to look at his brother. "I wanna find Dad."


	10. LAWRENCE

Flashes of a woman and a child you didn't know invaded your dream. You grumbled softly as you opened your eyes. Feeling movement behind you, you turned your head and watched Sam frowning in his sleep. Maneuvering until you were facing him on the bed, you reached up and stroked his cheek. "Sam?" You whispered, trying to not wake Dean up as well. He twitched, but didn't wake up. "Come on, wake up Sam..." You tried a bit louder, pressing your body lightly against his. With a grunt, Sam threw his arm over your waist and pulled you closer as he slowly opened his eyes. "Mmm...sunshine?"

"Hey...you okay?" You asked softly, moving your hand up to push his hair back from his forehead. Sam nodded and leaned into your touch. "Yeah, 'm okay." He whispered, inclining his head forward to kiss you sleepily. 

\----

Sam had been focused on the notepad he'd been drawing on for the past twenty minutes while Dean was using Sam's computer to look for a new case. You had your head on Sam's shoulder, watching him draw the same tree, over...and over...and over.

"All right. I’ve been cruisin’ some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali –- its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey." Dean snapped his fingers to get Sam's attention. "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No. I’m listening. Keep going." Sam grunted, wrapping his arm around you as he stared at his drawing. "Sam?" You questioned, but he just started rubbing your side.

"And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times." Dean held up three fingers for emphasis, but Sam was still staring at the notepad. "Any of these things blowin’ up your skirt, pal?"

"Dean!" You grabbed the pillow from behind you and threw it at Dean. "What?" He feigned innocence. Out of the blue, Sam sat up.

"Wait. I’ve seen this."

\----

The tree Sam was fixated on was planted outside of the Winchester's childhood home in Lawrence, Kansas. The home where their mom died in the same manner Jessica had. Sam saw the tree in his dream where he also saw a woman screaming and banging on a window on the second story of the house.

"I have these nightmares." Sam sighed, swung his legs over the side of the bed, clasped his hands together between his knees, and hung his head. "And sometimes…they come true."

\----

Sam explained how he'd dreamed of Jessica's death for days leading up to it, just like he was dreaming about the woman in their childhood home now. "I mean, that’s where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?" Sam pleaded with his brother. 

"I don’t know." Dean said, voice shaking at the end. He was visibly freaked out, but trying to hold it together for Sam. "What do you mean you don’t know, Dean?" Sam's voice raised as he lifted his head to look at his brother. "Sam..." You tried to soothe, reaching out to rub his shoulder. "No, I want to know." Sam said, taking your hand off his shoulder, but guiding you to sit next to him and rested his hand on your thigh. "This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!" Sam's voice got louder with each sentence. You frowned and placed a hand on his bicep, trying to comfort him. 

"All right, just slow down, would ya?" Dean rubbed his hand over his mouth and got up to pace the room. "I mean, first she hits me with some freaky mood swap power..." Dean gestured to you and you felt Sam's arm tense under your hand. "You tell me that you’ve got the Shining?" Dean continued. "And now you tell me that I’ve gotta go back home?"

\----

Despite his trepidation, Dean agreed that the three of you needed to check this out. Which was how you found yourself on the front porch of the house, holding Sam's hand as Dean knocked on the door. Sam's eyes widened when a woman opened the door, and you knew it must have been the woman from his dream.

"Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but we’re with the Federal—" Dean started before Sam cut him off.

"I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin’ by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

\----

The woman, Jenny, was a single mother of two and she was living in a house that exhibited signs of being haunted by a malevolent spirit. The information that was the most troubling, however, came from Jenny's daughter, Sari. She'd begged her mother to ask the boys if there had been something in the closet when they'd lived there. Something on fire.

\----

"I’m just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin’ true." Dean admitted as the three of you walked back to the car. "Well, forget about that for a minute." Sam turned to his brother.  
"The thing in the house, do you think it’s the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

You wrapped your arms around your middle as you followed the boys. You could feel how desperate Sam was for this to be the thing he was hunting so that he could go back to Stanford. You could also feel his fear, sorrow, and confusion mixed in. You felt a coldness slink its way down your spine as you climbed into the back of the Impala.

\----

The boys decided to approach this like any other case, so they started by interviewing people who knew the Winchester's at the time of the fire. Unlike any other case, however, neither brother would let you join them.

\----  
John's old boss told Sam and Dean that their dad had started reading 'strange books' and visiting a palm reader before he up and disappeared. 

"I went to Missouri and I learned the truth." Was the first thing John had written in his journal and that was how the three of you ended up at the house of Missouri Moseley.

\----

"Well?" Missouri began. "Come on already, I ain’t got all day." She said as she gestured for you to follow her into her livingroom. "Well, lemme look at ya." She smiled as she looked at the boys while you stood by the entryway. "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." Missouri reached out and touched each of their shoulders before turning to Sam. "Oh, honey…I’m sorry about your girlfriend."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened at her comment, but she turned her attention to you. "Come on in here, baby." She held out her hand and waited for you to approach. Sam and Dean watched you walk up to Missouri and Dean opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Boy, do I look worried to you?" She snapped at him and, to his credit, Dean looked ashamed. 

You tentatively held your hand out and took Missouri's hand, but thankfully you didn't feel a shock or anything unusual. She held your hand for several minutes before she smiled and nodded her head. "Sit, please." She let your hand go after she guided you over to Sam's side.

\----

"I don’t understand." Missouri furrowed her brow after Sam explained about his dream. "Why is it actin’ up now?"

"I don’t know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something’s starting." You flinched at Sam's words and curled in on yourself.

\----

Missouri went back to the house with the three of you to get a feel for what supernatural thing was inhabiting the house. She was quickly able to feel that it wasn't a thing, but things. There were multiple spirits haunting the Winchester's old home.

\----

Missouri threw together some hex bags to purify the house and banish the spirits. All that was left to do was put them into the four corners of every floor in the house.

When you all arrived at the house, you grabbed Sam's hand and held him back while Missouri and Dean went to talk to Jenny.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he turned to face you. "You know I'm going to help, right?" You looked up into his eyes. "Sun-" He started with a sigh, but you cut in. "No, Sam. I'm helping. I'm not just going to let you face this alone!" You yelled at him and walked towards the door.

\----

Missouri insisted that you and Sam share a floor, so she took the basement, Dean took the first floor, and you and Sam handled the second floor. Sam took the south and west corners while you took the north and east. Getting the bag in a wall in the north corner had been simple, but the east corner was difficult. By some stroke of luck, you'd turned a light on before entering the room so you saw the shadow before a twenty pound dumbbell came hurtling towards your head. You yelped in shock, but managed to duck it and leave the room before the rest of the set was hurled at you.

You ran down the hallway in search of Sam, and found him being strangled by a light cord. "DEAN!" You screamed as you rushed into the room to pull the cord off of him.

\----

Missouri said the house had been cleansed, but you still felt worry and apprehension rolling off of Sam and he convinced Dean to wait in the car outside of the house instead of heading back to the motel. "All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin’ here?" Dean grumbled. 

"I don’t know. I just…I still have a bad feeling." Sam replied vaguely, looking up towards the second story window. "Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over." Dean arched a brow at his brother. "Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that’s all." Sam mumbled. "The dream." You said simply and saw Sam flinch, but he didn't turn around. "Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now." Dean slid down in his seat and shut his eyes.

"Dean. Look, Dean!" Sam shouted and opened the car door as you looked up to see Jenny pounding on the window in fear.

\----

Dean went after Jenny, Sam after Sari, and you ran into little Ritchie's room. "Come on, sweetie." You forced yourself to calm and put on a smile so as to not frighten the boy. Picking him up gently, you felt a shock in your fingers and the boy rested his head on your shoulder and breathed evenly into your hair.

You walked out of Ritchie's room as Sam came out of Sari's. You both rushed the children down the stairs, but Sam hesitated in the foyer. "Sam, come on." You urged. "Take them outside." He said instead of following you. The moment Sari touched your hand, you felt another shock and she stood there calmly. Gritting your teeth, you guided her to the front door. As soon as your back foot hit the porch, you heard Sam grunt and the door to the house slammed closed.

"SAM!" You screamed, sending out a blast of fear, and both kids began to cry.

\----

A lingering malevolent spirit had trapped Sam in the house. Dean took an axe to the door to get in, but wouldn't let you follow. The poltergeist had Sam pinned to a wall, but the figure on fire that had been in Sari's room had come to his aide; it had been the ghost of Mary Winchester 

\----

The next morning, Missouri came back to the house to check if there were anymore specters. "Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure." She said as she walked out of the house. Taking a seat next to Sam on the front steps, Missouri patted his back gently. "Sam, I’m sorry. You sensed it was here, didn’t you? Even when I couldn’t." She said knowingly. "What’s happening to me?" Sam whispered, resting his elbows on his knees. "I know I should have all the answers, but I don’t know." She gave him a sorrowful look as she got up off the steps.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Missouri guided you away from the others without waiting for your response. "Now I need you to listen to me carefully, baby." She whispered and took your hand in hers. You furrowed your brows, but looked into her eyes. "Okay..."

"You and Sam are bound. And I know you've felt it, your...gifts are stronger than his right now." She explained quickly as your eyes widened. You'd never told anybody about the connection. Sure, Dean knew there was something going on, but you never elaborated on it. You never voiced it. "You're scared, baby, i know. But you've both been marked and you have to help each other." She implored. "Marked? What does that mean?" You squeezed out of your tightening throat, you felt the icy grip of fear gripping you and your hand was practically sparking, but Missouri held on. "Something big is coming." She squeezed your hand once before letting it go and walking back to the others. 

"Don’t you be strangers." She called out to the boys.

\----

Missouri sighed as she walked into her livingroom. "They have such powerful abilities. But why they couldn’t sense you, I have no idea." She shook her head as she turned to John. "John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won’t you go talk to them?"

"I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see ‘em. But I can’t. Not yet. Not until I know the truth."


	11. COMMITTED

Sam was sitting on the bed next to you as he talked with yet another one of John's connections. So far nothing any of you tried brought you any closer to finding him and that fact was starting to drive a wedge between Sam and Dean. In the past week alone you'd had to get Sam out of the motel room four times before it came to a physical fight between them. (Not that you were really complaining, mind you, working out his angry tension always resulted in a mindblowing make out session in the back of the Impala. And, now that you thought about it, the location was probably another dig at his brother.)

"Caleb hasn't heard from him?" Dean grunted as Sam hung up the phone. "Nope. And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Any leads in there?" Sam tossed the cellphone onto the bed and laid back until his head was in your lap. You got the hint and corded your fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp and smiling when you heard his pleased sigh.

"No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out.... I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda." Dean grumbled and, unintentionally mimicking his brother, tossed the journal onto his bed. Then Sam tossed out the one idea that always brought them to the brink of blows; filing a missing person's report.

"We've talked about this." Dean forced out through clenched teeth and turned to look at his brother. "Dad'd be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail."

"I don't care anymore." Sam spit out, getting up off the bed to walk over to Dean. Dean stood as well and crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on guys, please don't do this again." You tried to plead, but it fell on deaf ears. 

Their voices were quickly rising when you heard the ring of a cellphone. "Guys?" You called out as you picked up Sam's phone, but that wasn't the one ringing. Getting off the bed, you went over to Dean's and started feeling around for his phone. "Hey! Phone's ringing!" You tried again, but Sam started listing off reasons to support his suggestion and you knew he wasn't listening. As you lifted up Dean's pillow, you found Dean's phone, but the ringing had stopped, then a missed call message and a text came through. 

"Damn it Sam!" Was all you heard before you cut in. "Hey dickheads!" You shouted and they both turned to you, Sam with his wounded puppy face and Dean with begrudging admiration. You held the phone out to Dean. "Your phone was ringing."

As Dean checked his phone, you walked over to Sam and tugged his shirt to get him to bend down to your level. "You know I don't think you're a dickhead." You whispered into his ear before turning to kiss him.

"Huh. I don't believe it." Dean chuckled softly and sat down on his bed. Sam broke your kiss despite your whine and walked you both over to Dean. "What?"

"It's, uh....It's a text message. It's coordinates."

\----

The coordinates were for Rockford, Illinois. Last week a cop responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum then went home and shot his wife then himself. The interesting thing though, according to Dean, was that John had earmarked the Asylum in his journal; having linked seven unconfirmed ghost sightings and two deaths to it. Clearly, you were being sent a job, and that would have only come from John.

Sam had trouble believing the text came from his dad given the man's ineptitude for technology, but Dean was certain. So, you found yourself reclined in the back seat of the Impala while Dean drove towards Rockford and Sam stewed.

\----

The cop who'd died had a partner with him that night, Daniel Gunderson. After talking to some locals, you found the bar Daniel frequented and came up with a plan to get some information from him.

"I'm uh, Nigel Tufnel, The Chicago Tribune. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions, about your partner?" Dean sat down with Daniel. "Yeah, I do. I'm just tryin' to have a beer here." Dean pressed for a few more minutes before Sam walked up and pulled Dean forcefully out of the chair. You couldn't help the flinch you made at Sam's harshness. "Hey buddy, why don't you leave the poor guy alone! The man's an officer! Why dontcha show a little respect!" Sam shouted at his brother as Dean walked out of the bar. When Sam turned around, you frowned at him for a moment before turning to the cop.

"You didn't havta do that." Daniel said as he took the last drink from his beer. "Yeah, course I did. That guy's a serious jerk." Sam wrapped his arm around your waist and your frown deepened. "Let us buy you a beer, huh?" He offered and flagged the bartender. 

\----

You pulled out of Sam's arms as you walked out of the bar. "Sunshine..." He started to say, but you kept walking. Dean was leaned back against Baby's hood and you gave him a sympathetic look as you passed him and climbed into the back of the car. "Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy." Dean grunted, arching an eyebrow at Sam. 

"I had to sell it, didn't I?"

\----

"Baby girl..." Sam tried again when you got back to the motel and it was just the two of you in the room. "Don't." You said inspite of the shiver that ran down your spine. "We don't have time right now, and I'm mad at you." You tossed over your shoulder as you packed some rock salt rounds into a duffle bag. 

Sam walked up behind you and pressed against your back. Lifting your hair up, he kissed your neck softly. "Sam..." You warned. Ignoring you, he kissed his way up to your ear. "Come on, baby." He murmured before nipping at your ear and sliding his hands along your waist.

Huffing, you turned around in his grip and put your hands on his chest. "I can't take the tension between the two of you." You sighed as you looked into his now deep blue eyes. "I thought you liked helping me work out the frustration." He teased as he let his hands travel to your ass. "Sam." You frowned at him. "Okay." He said with a sigh and brought his hands back up to your waist. "You're both insufferable to be around when you're fighting." You explained. "So please, just try to work it out."

"Okay, sunshine." Sam nodded and squeezed your waist. "I'll try for you." He promised. Smiling, you slid your hand up to his neck and tugged him down into a demanding kiss. "Thank you."

\----

"Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people." Dean whistled lowly as he read from a log in the Roosevelt Asylum. The three of you had broken in to track down the cause of the cop's death, but so far hadn't really found anything. 

"Dean." Sam walked up to his brother. "When are we going to talk about it?" He asked as he tugged the book away from Dean. "Talk about what?" Dean asked tensely, bracing for a fight. 

"About the fact Dad's not here."

\----

Thankfully, the fight had been small and fizzled out fast. Afterwards, Dean found the wall plaque for a Dr. Sanford Ellicott and, having found no spirits during the daytime, left the Asylum to do some research with the plan to come back that night.

\----

When you finally encountered the ghosts at the Asylum, they didn't behave the way any other ghosts ever had; they didn't try to attack. It made no sense. 

\----

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. It's okay. What's your name?" Dean lowered his gun when he realized the woman he was aiming at was alive. "Katherine. Kat." She said nervously. 

Kat and her boyfriend, Gavin, decided to sneak into the Asylum while on a date in order to see some ghosts. Well, they definitely got what they wished for. One of the ghosts of the patients had tugged Kat into a room and whispered 137 in her ear. "Room number." You and the boys said at once.

\----

Dean went to look for the room while you and Sam took Kat and Gavin to the exit. Except the door wouldn't open.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Gavin asked in a panic. 

"That's the point. We're not. There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave."

\----

You and Sam were doing your best to keep Kat and Gavin calm and not let them out of your sight. "We just have to wait it out." You explained when Sam's phone rang. "Where are you?" Sam asked, and you knew it was Dean. "I'm on my way." With that, Sam ended the call.

"What's going on?" You asked him softly. "Dean needs back up." He explained before turning to Kat and Gavin. "Alright, can either of you handle a shotgun?" Sam looked at them expectantly. "I can." Kat said as Gavin gaped at her and Sam handed her a sawed off shotgun. "Stay together and I'll be back soon." Sam said to them before turning to you and kissing you quickly before heading off after Dean.

\----

"Kat, don-" You tried to stop her, but she'd already pulled the trigger and the rock salt rounds went firing towards Dean. "Damn it, damn it, don't shoot! It's me!" He yelled around the corner before emerging. "What are you still doing here!? Where's Sam?" Dean asked you, worry in his eyes. "We're locked in...and what do you mean 'where's Sam?' You called him for back up." You started to panic as Dean looked confused. "I didn't call him."

\----

"Dean. Step back from the door." Sam leveled his gun at Dean's chest as blood dripped from his nose. "Sam, put the gun down." Dean stared at Sam but didn't move and neither did Sam. "What are you gunna do, Sam? Gun's filled with rock salt. It's not gunna kill me."

"No." Sam pulled the trigger and the salt shot into Dean's chest with such force that it knocked him through the false wall and into Dr. Ellicott's secret experimentation room. "But it will hurt like hell."

"Sam..." Dean wheezed out as he tried to get up. "We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal."

"I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time." Sam explained as he pointed the gun at Dean again. "I'm so sick of doing what you tell me to do. And I'm sick of you ruining every good thing in my life." Sam got angrier with each confession. "You ruined my childhood by telling me about all this crap. You ruined my future by dragging me with you on this hunt for dad that's going fucking nowhere." He shouted at Dean.

"This isn't you talking, Sam." Dean tried to get through to Sam.

"Yeah, Dean. It is me. And even if I could forget about all of that, you'd still have ruined my life because you fucked my girlfriend." Sam spit at his brother. 

"Sam, I never did anything with-" 

"I FUCKING SAW YOU!" Sam roared at his brother. 

\----

You gasped when Sam and Dean came hobbling down the hallway towards you. Dean's chest was bleeding from multiple spots and Sam's nose was bleeding and he had bruise blooming on his jaw. "What happened?" You asked incredulously, reaching out to them. Dean shook his head and walked past you, but Sam pulled you close. "Dr. Ellicott. But Dean took care of it."

\----

With Dr. Ellicott gone, you all were able to leave the Asylum. Kat and Gavin left with a promise that they wouldn't go exploring anymore haunted places. 

When the three of you got into the car to drive back to the motel, Sam and Dean were resolutely ignoring each other.

\----

They boys got a bit better as the night wore on, but they were still stilted and a tension you couldn't place filled the air.

It took you a while to fall asleep, but you eventually managed it with your head resting on Sam's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. After what felt like only seconds, you heard the shrill ring of a cellphone. You grumbled, ignored it, and held onto Sam tighter. 

"Dean." Sam grunted sleepily, wrapping his arm around your waist. "Dean!" He tried a little louder before he sighed and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He mumbled before he sat up straight. You squeaked as you were jostled by Sam's movement. 

"Dad?"


	12. VANIR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See updated tags. ;)

It took you a while to fall asleep after the events at the Roosevelt Asylum, but you eventually managed it with your head resting on Sam's chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. After what felt like only seconds, you heard the shrill ring of a cellphone. You grumbled, ignored it, and held onto Sam tighter.

"Dean." Sam grunted sleepily, wrapping his arm around your waist. "Dean!" He tried a little louder before he sighed and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He mumbled before he sat up straight. You squeaked as you were jostled by Sam's movement. 

"Dad?"

Your eyes widened as you heard Sam and sat up next to him. "Sam?" You whispered, placing your hand on his chest. "We’ve been looking for you everywhere. We didn’t know where you were, if you were okay." Sam ran his fingers through his hair then wrapped that arm around you.

"Dad, where are you?" Sam's arm tensed around you at whatever John said on his end. You took your hand off his chest and reached up under his shirt to stroke his stomach, trying to ground him.

"What? Why not?" Sam's voice raised enough to wake Dean. "Is that Dad?"

\----

John had called to give the boys another job to work. Several couples who'd been doing road trips across the country had all dissapeared in Burkittsville, Indiana during the second week of April, the most recent being Vince and Holly Parker. But that wasn't the only thing John said. He'd revealed to Sam that the thing that had killed Mary and Jessica was a demon and John was tracking it...but he wouldn't let Sam or any of you join him...and he wanted all of you to stop trying to find him.

\----

You could feel the frustration and determination building in Sam in equal measure and a feeling of dread clawed its way into your chest. Dean was riding shotgun, oblivious to the chasm that was widening between him and his brother, unaware that Sam was slipping through his fingers. When Sam pulled the Impala off the road and into the shoulder, Dean looked at his brother with confusion. "What are you doing?" He asked as Sam turned the car off.

"We’re not going to Indiana." Sam's fingers tightened on the wheel and the old leather gave a faint squeak. You pulled your hoodie sleeves down and bunched them in your fists, trying to push the fear and anxiety away. Not wanting to face what Sam was doing and the possible consequences of it.

"We’re not?" Dean asked incredulously. "No. We’re going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code." Sam explained, and there it was. Dean would never agree to this. He followed whatever orders John gave them and never questioned or deviated. 

"Sam-" Dean started, tone going firm and into the pitch and timbre only big brother's had, but it wasn't working on Sam this time. "Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad’s closing in, we’ve gotta be there. We’ve gotta help." Sam wanted revenge, and revenge never bent to anything. It burrowed itself into the fabric of who you were as a person and ate it all away.

"He’s given us an order." Dean gritted out, but you knew the argument was pointless. You dug your nails into the palm of your hand, trying to hold the tears at bay. "I don’t understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it’s like you don’t even question him." Sam spit out as he got out of the car. You scrambled out of the car after him and tried to reach him. "Sam, please! Don't-" You whimpered, but he wasn't listening. 

"You’re a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don’t care what anybody thinks." Dean hurled at his brother as he stomped out of the Impala and you felt Sam's decision solidify. "Sam, no!" You cried as you gripped his coat.

"That’s what you really think?" Sam challenged Dean. "Yes, it is." Dean shouted at Sam. "Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." Sam took your hand in his and went to the trunk to get your bags. "She's not going with you, Sam." Dean growled and you hiccupped in shock. "You can fuck things up by yourself, you're not bringing her down with you." He continued with steel in his voice. 

Sam's jaw ticked and nostrils flared as he stared down his brother, trying to get Dean to crack, but it didn't work. Dean had used the only justification that Sam would acquiesce to even during a fight; keeping you out of something bad and potentially dangerous. "Fine." Sam seethed as he put your bag down and turned to you. 

"I will come back for you." Sam promised as he wiped away your tears and kissed you gently. "Sam..." You sobbed as he ran his hand through your hair before breaking the kiss and planting a final one on your forehead then shrugged his backpack on and walked into the night.

\----

Dean had to physically drag you into the car as you screamed, cried, and fought him to go after Sam. Once he got you into the front seat of the Impala via the driver's side so he could keep an eye on you, you'd dissolved into sobbing until you passed out.

Dean woke you up when you got to Burkittsville, but just to let you know he was going to do some recon. You slowly moved to get out of the car, but Dean shook his head. "Stay here, sweetheart. I can handle this." He said with a gentle smile. Dean was falling right back into the overprotective brother roll he'd had the entire time Sam had been at Stanford. This only served to make you cry again, it meant Sam really was gone and it hadn't all been an extremely vivid nightmare. 

You let your head rest on the back of the seat after Dean left and started to fall asleep when you heard your phone chirp, indicating you had a text message. You ignored it until another one came in short order. Digging in your pocket, you pulled out your phone and opened your messages. 

[Sam: hey sunshine]

The first message read and you wiped at your tears to read the other message. 

[Sam: make it to indy ok?]

You sniffled as you typed out a response. 

[yeah sitting in the car]

You sent back before quickly following it with:

[i miss you]

The response came through almost immediately. 

[Sam: miss you too baby girl]

\----

Apparently there was a wicked creepy scarecrow in the orchard near the town. A scarecrow who had a tattoo on its arm that matched the one on Vince Parker's. Whatever was going on in this seemingly picture perfect town had to do with this scarecrow. 

Dean dropped you off at a motel in town to get the two of you a room while he went back and questioned the townsfolk again. Pulling out your phone, you sent a message to Sam as you hoisted your bag over your shoulder. 

[dean left me at the motel to get a room. im safe so you can relax]

You sent with a small smile. 

[Sam: get a room with 2 beds]

You read the new message and frowned. That was more expensive, Sam knew that. 

[why? that costs more]

[Sam: please baby girl. for me.]

You sighed and pocketed your phone as you reached the office. "Hi, can I get a room please?" You asked the girl behind the counter with a smile. "Sure, a room with a king okay?" She replied brightly and you hesitated for a moment. Why did Sam care if you slept in the same bed as Dean? You'd done it the whole time he was at Stanford. It wasn't like you were going to do anything in the bed with Dean. You wanted Sam. You'd always wanted him to be your first. He had to know that...

"Miss?" The girl behind the counter asked hesitantly. You shook yourself out of your musings. "Sorry. Do you have a room with two queens?"

\----

Walking into the room, you tossed your bag onto one of the beds and took out your phone to snap a picture of your hand gesturing to the two beds before sending it off to Sam.

[happy?]

[Sam: yes]

You shook your head when another message came in.

[Sam: be happier if you were on one of them] 

[Sam: maybe in your underwear. or less]

You felt the blush rise on your cheeks as you read it. Was he seriously trying this?

[are you serious right now?]

You heard the rumble of the Impala's engine as another chirp came from your phone. 

[Sam: im always serious about you baby girl]

[we cant sext right now. deans back]

You bit your lip before sending another message. 

[keep it in your pants for now big boy]

You hit send quickly before you could second guess yourself. Dean knocked on the door and you let him in. "Feelin' okay sweetheart? Look like you got a fever." Dean asked as he lugged his bag in and tossed it on the unoccupied bed. "They out of kings?"

You heard your phone chirp again, but ignored it to answer Dean. "No...I mean yes! I mean no...shit." You fumbled over your words and Dean smirked at you. "Wanna try that again?"

"Yes, I'm feeling okay. And yes...they were out of kings." You lied and pulled your phone up to check the message. 

[Sam: oh youre in trouble now baby girl]

You squeaked at the message and Dean looked at you like you were crazy. Great.

\----

"Dean, I'm not incompetent." You frowned at him as he walked towards the door of the motel room. "I can help."

"I know you can, sweetheart, but you're helpin' the most by stayin' here. 'Sides I'm just goin' to talk to a professor." He said with a grin and a wink as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Ass." You grumbled as you pulled your phone out.

[where are you?]

[Sam: bus station. you?]

[motel room. dean wont let me go with him.]

[Sam: sorry baby girl but i think hes right.]

[not you too]

[Sam: id rather have you pissed and safe than in danger]

[Sam: need to have you in one piece for your punishment bad girl]

You whimpered at Sam's message and were so glad Dean wasn't there at that moment.

[sam]

[Sam: yeah baby?]

[wish you were here right now]

[Sam: me too. what would you do if i was, baby girl?]

You blushed as you decided to go for it. You tugged your shirts up and undid the button and zipper on your jeans to show the top of your panties before taking a picture and sending it to Sam.

[Sam: fuck]

You grinned at his response. Two could play this game.

[Sam: take off the jeans]

Okay, this was really going to happen. Taking a deep breath, you kicked off your shoes and socks and pulled off your jeans before snapping another picture and sending it.

[yes sir]

[Sam: god damn baby gonna kill me]

[Sam: touch yourself]

You bit your lip and moved your shaking hand under your panties to follow his order before taking another picture.

[yes sir]

[Sam: good girl]

[Sam: wish those were my fingers touching you slipping inside of you making you cum]

You read Sam's message as you touched yourself and it didn't take long for you to bring yourself off, imagining it was Sam. Feeling bold in your post orgasmic haze, you pulled your fingers out and sent Sam a picture of them covered in your juices.

[thank you sir]

[Sam: fuck good girl wish i could taste]

You groaned as you got up from the bed to go clean yourself off and heard three chirps. Picking up your phone, you read the two messages and saw the third was a picture. 

[Sam: be back soon baby]

[Sam: got to take care of something hard]

You moaned as you opened the picture and saw the crotch of Sam's jeans with a rather large bulge.

\----

"Come on..." You grumbled as you bit at your thumbnail. Dean wasn't picking up his phone and he'd been gone for six hours. "Answer your damn phone."

"This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please text me with your coordinates."

"Damn it Dean!" You ended the call and dialed Sam. "Ready for more, baby girl?" You could hear Sam's grin in his tone. "No! Yes..." You heard him laugh. "Shit, that's not why I called Sam." 

"What's wrong?" Sam said quickly, hearing the worry in your voice. "Dean went to talk to a professor six hours ago...and I can't reach him...it just goes to voicemail." You took a deep breath. "Sam, I need you here. I need your help."

\----

It was a little past eight in the evening when you heard a knock at the motel room door. "Sunshine?" You heard Sam clearly through the thin door. Grabbing your coat, you opened the door and immediately wrapped your arms around him. Sam held you close and kissed the top of your head. "Come on, let's go find Dean."

\----

"Oh my God!" The girl who was tied to one of the apple trees in the orchard cried out as you and Sam approach her and Dean.

"Dean?" Sam said as he untied his brother and you untied the girl. "Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I’m so happy to see you. How’d you get here?" Dean asked as he got up and rubbed his wrists. "I, uh—I stole a car." Sam said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I called him when I couldn't reach you." You explained further as you helped the girl up. "Haha! That’s my boy!" He patted Sam on the back and you rolled your eyes. "Boys." You scoffed as you and the girl walked over to Sam and Dean.

"Keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute." Dean said to Sam as he searched through the bag of supplies you brought. 

"What scarecrow?"

\----

The scarecrow had been a vanir, a Norse god of protection and prosperity. The townspeople had been sacrificing a man and woman to the vanir during the second week of April every year in exchange for keeping the town sheltered. The vanir's power came from an ancient apple tree in the orchard that the immigrants who originally settled in Burkittsville brought over from Scandinavia.

The girl, Emily, who was to be a sacrifice with Dean helped all of you set the tree on fire and end the vanir and the town.

\----

The three of you leaned against the Impala as you watched Emily board a bus to Boston. You held Sam's hand as the bus drove away.

"So, can I drop you off somewhere?" Dean said to Sam as he pushed off the car to walk around to the driver's side. "No, I think you’re stuck with me." You squeezed Sam's hand as he answered his brother. "What made you change your mind?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows. 

"I didn’t. I still wanna find Dad. And you’re still a pain in the ass." Dean smirked at Sam. "But, Jess and Mom—they’re both gone. Dad is God knows where now. The three of us, we’re all that’s left. So, if we’re gonna see this through, we’re gonna do it together." Sam finished as you kissed his cheek.

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." Dean responded and the three of you burst out laughing.


	13. BELIEVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else notice that the nurse in this episode who asked for the insurance information was Hannah the angel? And Layla's mom was Dr. Hess from the British Men of Letters?

"What do you have those amped up to?" Sam asked Dean as he took the offered taser. "A hundred thousand volts." Dean shut and locked the trunk of the Impala. "Damn." Sam looked at his brother with concern, that level was dangerous, reckless even. He turned to you and you mirrored his worry. "Dean, that's a bit excessive...don't you think?" You asked delicately. 

"I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy." That was all the explanation Dean offered before he looked at his brother. "And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count."

\----

Sam and Dean had their tasers aimed at the armoire as it creaked softly in the basement. "On three." Dean mouthed as you got your hand on the door. Dean held up three fingers and slowly lowered each one. As the last finger went down, you tugged the doors open. Inside were two very frightened children and Sam and Dean quickly lowered their tasers.

"Is it still here?" Sam whispered, and the children nodded. "You two get them out of here." Dean hissed as he went to search the rest of the basement. "It's okay..." you mouthed to the kids as you held out your hands. "We have to go now." You smiled and nodded to encourage them to go with you, making sure to keep yourself calm. As the children took your hands, you felt the shock and they both stopped crying. "Come on, I'll get you out." Sam whispered in your ear as he guided you and the kids up the stairs before he was pulled back down as the basement door slammed between you. 

\----

"Hey, Doc. Is he..." Sam asked hesitantly as he squeezed your hand for comfort. "He's resting." The doctor said gently, but he had a grim look in his eyes. "Oh God..." You teared up and covered your mouth. "And?" Sam demanded. 

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged. We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

"No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment." Sam pleaded as you started to cry. "Dean..."

\----

You let go of Sam's hand as you walked into Dean's hospital room and ran over to his bedside. Making sure not to touch any of his skin in your present state, you wrapped your arms around Dean and sobbed. "Come on, sweetheart-" Dean stroked your hair. "I'm the one dyin' here, you should be comfortin' me." He said with a pained chuckle, but you just cried harder. 

"You're not gonna die, Dean. I'm not gonna let you. We still have options." Sam stood by the hospital bed with his hands in the pockets of his jeans trying to put on a confident air you knew he wasn't really feeling. "What options? Burial or cremation? And I know it's not easy, but I'm gonna die." Dean shrugged stiffly. "And you can't stop it."

"Watch me."

\----

"Sam, please. You need to eat something." You tried to plead with him as he searched through John's journal for more contacts to try. "Just let me make one more call." He said, dismissing you again. 

It had been three days since you'd both heard Dean's prognosis and Sam hadn't eaten or slept since the two of you got back to the motel room and always gave you the same response. "Sam-" You tried again, but he cut you off. "No. I'm not gonna stop til I have an answer." He grunted at you. You sighed and grabbed Sam's laptop to help with searching too.

\----

Sam was on the phone with John's old friend Joshua when you heard a knock at the motel room door. You looked over to Sam, who usually insisted on handling anything unusual (like a knock on the door no one was expecting), but he was deeply engrossed in the conversation. Hopefully that meant he had a solution because you knew he couldn't go much longer without food or sleep.

You picked up a knife from the TV stand, held it behind your back, and walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Dean?" He was leaning against the doorway and looked worse than he had in the hospital. You let the knife fall to the floor as you wrapped your arms around him. "Oh God, Dean!" He reached one arm up to hug you back and leaned heavily into you. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" You asked frantically as you pulled back and helped him to the unused bed.

"Joshua, thanks, man. This is exactly what I needed. Yeah, you too." Sam quickly ended the call and walked over to his brother. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked incredulously. "I checked myself out." Dean explained as he used your help to sit down. "I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Sam laughed and you shook your head, but didn't make any further comment this time.

"Have you even slept? You look worse than me." Dean looked his brother up and down and grimaced as he frowned. "No, he hasn't." You answered for Sam. 

"I've been calling every contact in Dad's journal. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist." Sam grabbed the journal to show Dean the contact list he'd been using. 

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?"

"I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going."

\----

As soon as you saw the tent growing larger in front of the Impala, you knew Dean wasn't going to be happy about this. 

"Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor." Dean grumbled as he slowly got out of the car, pushing Sam away when he tried to help.

"I believe I said a specialist. Look, Dean, this guy's supposed to be the real deal." Sam explained as he took your hand instead and you both walked behind Dean. "Sam, are you sure about this?" You asked him quietly. "I can't lose my brother." Is the only response you got.

\----

The 'specialist,' Roy LeGrange, was able to heal Dean, but Dean had been acting odd since then. He didn't even look pleased when the doctor you and Sam dragged him to confirmed that his heart was now perfectly fine. Though, you got the feeling that was due to the doctor explaining that another perfectly healthy man Dean's age had suddenly dropped dead from a heart attack the same day Dean was healed. 

\----

While Sam went to investigate the man, Marshall Hall, who'd unexpectedly died, you and Dean went back to the motel.

"You think you had something to do with Marshall's death." You said as you shut the motel room door behind you. Dean walked over to the bed near the window and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees before he nodded. "It felt...wrong. When Roy healed me." Dean started as you sat down next to him. "It was cold...and I saw..." Dean sighed and hung his head.

"What? What did you see?" You pressed gently, both wanting and needing him to finish the thought. "This pale old man." Dean said with a sigh. "It was a spirit, I know it." Dean finished as he ran his hand over his face. You rubbed his back sympathetically and got off the bed when he moved to lay down.

\----

"I'm sorry." Sam said quietly as he walked into the motel room. You looked up from his laptop and your heart broke at his expression and the feelings of guilt and remorse flowing from him. "Sorry about what?" Dean got up into a sitting position on the bed and frowned. "Marshall Hall died at 4:17." All the color drained from Dean's face at Sam's words. 

"The exact time I was healed." His voice was barely a whisper. "You never should've brought me here."

Sam's eyes were glassy as he looked at his brother. "Dean, I was just trying to save your life." Sam tried to explain, and you didn't know who to go comfort. "Sam, some guy is dead now because of me!" Dean shouted and startled both you and Sam.

"I didn't know."

\----

Roy was somehow controlling a Reaper. Dean was able to figure it out when he learned lives were being swapped; only Reaper's had that power. Knowing that you couldn't let him keep trading lives, the three of you went back to Roy's to find out how he was binding the Reaper.

\----

Dean went to the tent service while you and Sam went to search Roy's house. "I think I found something!" Sam called out to you after about ten minutes had passed. Following his voice, you found him in the livingroom staring at a small but well worn book. "Spell book?" You asked as you reached his side. He nodded as he flipped the book so you could see. There was a skeletal rendering of a grim reaper and a sketch of the strange cross Roy kept on the alter behind him in the tent. "There was also these..." Sam held out newspaper clippings about the people who died. "Oh my God." You whispered as Sam got his phone out of his pocket and called Dean.

"Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. And I think I know who's next on his list."

\----

Dean was able to stop Roy from healing his next follower, Layla, who had bonded with Dean, but the Reaper was still coming for the man protesting Roy's services. Scouring the tent, Dean saw Roy's wife, Sue Ann, facing a corner and reciting something. Dean ran over to her and spun her around to see her clutching a cross just like the one on the alter.

"Help! Help me!"

\----

Sue Ann had two cops escort Dean from the tent and vaguely threatened him before the cops warned him not to come back or they would 'put the fear of God in him.' 

As Dean climbed into the Impala, he told you that Roy'd promised to heal Layla. That night.

\----

"How are we going to get to that cross?" You asked as you and the boys scoped out the tent that evening. Layla's car was already there, there was light and voices coming from the tent, and the two cops from earlier were standing at the tent entrance. "I got this." Dean said as he walked up to the entrance. "You gunna put that fear of God in me?"

As Dean lead the cops away, Sam grabbed your hand and the two of you ran up to the house. Sam looked at the porch, but you saw a light coming from an old hurricane basement entrance. "This way." You whispered and pulled him behind you. 

Sam opened the doors and you both slipped inside. The light was coming from the candles on the black alter, and in the center, surrounded by bone and crossed out with blood, was a picture of Dean. "No!" You gasped.

"I gave him life and I can take it away." You jumped as Sue Ann's voice came from behind you and Sam's hands clenched into fists. 

"Can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked." She said calmly. You gaped at her as Sam turned and upended the alter. As Sam turned to charge at her, Sue Ann ran up the steps and slammed the doors shut before using something to lock them. You and Sam pushed against the doors, but they wouldn't give. "Dean is wicked and he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will." Sue Ann continued, with an air of self professed piety. "Goodbye."

"YOU'RE A MURDERER!" You screamed at her, but no response came. Sam slammed his fist on the door one more time before you went back down the steps to find some other way out.

"Sam..." You pointed at the grubby window in the corner. Sam nodded and tore a piece of the wooden wall off and smashed the mirror.

\----

The Reaper hadn't taken too kindly to being used, and he took Sue Ann's life as recompense. And, with the Reaper gone, so were Roy's healing abilities. But that also meant that he wasn't able to heal Layla.

The day the three of you were going to leave, Sam called Layla so Dean could say goodbye to her. Walking out of the room to give them privacy, you slipped your hand in Sam's. 

"I know you still feel...responsible for this, but none of this was your fault, Sam." You looked over to take in his profile. "More people would have died if we hadn't brought Dean here." You tried to explain, but he shook his head. "We didn't bring him here. I did."

"Sam..." You tugged on his arm until he turned to you. "This isn't on you." You said firmly as you pulled him into a hug. He held you close, but you still felt conflicting emotions coming from him. Guilt, anger, frustration, and for some reason jealousy mixed in. "Hey." You whispered and tilted your head back to gaze into his eyes. "Stop being mean to my boyfriend." You pouted at him until he grinned. 

He leaned down and kissed you gently and tucked your hair behind your ear. "Okay, Sunshine."


	14. SECRETS

Sam had a map of the upper east coast spread out across the hood of the Impala, trying to find a way around some construction ahead. Dean had pulled over at a gas station and gone into the mini-mart attached for provisions and you were leaning against Sam's side. "Hey Sam?" 

You pulled at the stray thread on your hoodie in an effort to appear casual and not at all nervous because you were about to ask Sam to get your own motel room this time. It wasn't like this was a huge step for you. It wasn't like you'd lied to the boys about a stomach ache a week ago so you could go to a planned parenthood to get some birth control pills and condoms to be prepared. Nope, this was totally casual and unplanned. 

"Yeah, baby?" His finger traced a line on the map and he didn't look up. "Do you think...maybe...we could..." You started, but Dean chose that moment to come back to the car. "Hold that thought." Sam patted you on the ass and turned to his brother. "Okay..." you sighed.

"I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought." Sam looked back down at the map prepared to show Dean the route. 

"Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania."

\----

"So her name's Cassie huh? You never mentioned her..." Sam looked to his brother for some kind of further explanation for the course change, but Dean's eyes met yours instead via the rearview mirror. 

You knew Cassie, she'd been your friend. She tried to help pull you out of your depression after Sam left for Stanford. And given how she and Dean parted, you were stunned he was going to see her. He'd pretty much banned any mention of her the second the two of you'd put Ohio behind you.

You felt Sam's mood start to shift from confusion to jealousy. "Is there something I'm missing here, Dean?" Sam asked sharply. You furrowed your brow and tried to catch his eye in the rearview, but he kept them trained on his brother. "Something else you're trying to keep a secret?" Sam spit at Dean and Dean's grip tightened on the steering wheel. Sam's eyes flicked to yours before Dean responded, and you saw hurt and betrayal in their endless depths. "Sam, I'm not gonna tell you again. You didn't see what you think you did that night." Dean growled. 

Dean was keeping a secret? What did Sam see? Or what did he think he saw? Why did he look at you like you were part of it? What was going on? "Guys?" You interjected, but were summarily ignored.

"Yeah. Sure, Dean." Sam scowled and faced forward. "Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kinda sounds like a standard car accident." Sam sighed after a bit, apparently deciding to table the argument for now. "I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which by the way, how does she know what we do?"

Dean's jaw clenched, but he didn't answer Sam's question. "You told her!" Sam shouted, argument flaring right up again. "You told her, the secret! Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it."

\----

Dean parked the Impala outside of the offices of the local newspaper, where Cassie worked as a reporter. As the three of you got out of the car, you reached for Sam's hand, but he kept walking. You bit your lip and wrapped your arms around your waist as you followed the boys into the building. You felt his anger, but why was he mad at you?

Cassie was talking to two older men when you and the boys walked in, but walked quickly over to you and wrapped her arms around you. "Hey." She said softly as she hugged you tightly. "Hey Cassie." You squeezed her back before you let go. "It's so good to see you." You smiled at her and she turned to Dean.

Their eyes locked for a charged moment before Dean cleared his throat and shoved Sam forward a step. "This is my brother Sam." Sam quickly smiled at Cassie, but she turned to you. "That Sam?" She asked with raised eyebrows. You bit at your thumbnail and nodded once. Sam tried to catch your eye, but you were very interested in the floor. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sam." Cassie finally returned his smile, then the awkward silence descended over all of you. 

\----

Cassie's dad had been seeing a large black truck with no apparent driver trailing him in the days leading up to the accident that took his life. His car had obvious signs of being plowed into by a larger vehicle, but the part that made it strange was his insistence that the truck following him would inexplicably appear and disappear, like it was taunting him. Like it wanted him frightened before it finished him. And he was its second victim. The first had been her father's best friend. 

\----

The black truck claimed a third victim the next day, another of Cassie's father's friends. "What is it exactly you want me to do?" The mayor asked Cassie as you approached the accident scene with the boys. "How bout closing this section of road for starters?" Cassie offered as she turned to stand next to you. "Close the main road? The only road in and out of town? Accidents do happen Cassie, and that's what they are. Accidents." The mayor tried to plead with Cassie.

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?" Cassie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You suggesting I'm racist Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk to like that." The man looked genuinely offended at the accusation. "And why is that?"

"Why don't you ask your mother."

\----

"I don't know what happened, Cassie." You huffed into the phone, completely missing the sound of the motel room door opening. "Things were going really well! I was going to ask him to...you know." You bit at your thumbnail. 

"Everything changed after that fight?" Cassie asked gently. "Yeah! And I have no idea what it was really about." You ran a hand through your hair in frustration. "I just wanted to get there with him again, you know?" You sighed and sat down on the bed closest to the window. "You know what I mean, you've been there too, with Dean. I-" But your next words died in your throat as you felt a warmth in your stomach and a feeling of fury surrounded you.

Turning around, you were faced with a livid Sam. "End the call." He gritted out. "Cassie, I'll call you later..." You didn't wait for a response before you hung up. "Sam-"

"What did you want to do with Dean?" He cocked his head to the side as he waited for your response. "I don't want to do anything with Dean..." You said slowly, confused. "Don't lie to me." Sam growled and your eyes widened. "Sam, I'm not lying! I wasn't talking about Dean-"

"I heard you." He threw back at you. "I was talking about YOU!" You yelled at him indignantly. Where was this coming from? "I want to get there with you! It was all fucking about you!" You fumed. Did he really think you wanted Dean?

"Sam I want you...I want you to be my first. That's what I was talking about." You admitted after taking a deep breath to calm down and looked up into his eyes, but were taken aback by the pain you saw.

"But I saw you the night I left...with Dean."

\----PAST----SAM----

Sam opened the door to the motel room of the month and dropped his bag on the kitchenette counter, making his way to the bedroom. Since this had been a longer hunt, John had sprung for a larger room that had a separate livingroom from the bedroom. As he approached the door, he heard a muffled sound from inside. He stepped carefully to stay quiet and slowly pushed open the door.

You were in your underwear writhing and making breathy noises in Dean's lap. He blinked a few times, trying to make the scene disappear, but it stayed. Turning, he ran out of the room.

\----

"What?" You were beyond confused. "First, I NEVER slept with Dean. Second, I didn't do anything but cry that night. From the moment I found your fucking acceptance letter in your bag!" You stood up and walked over to him, anger coursing through your veins. 

\----PAST----YOU----

You turned off the water and quickly dried yourself before putting on your underwear. You frowned as you looked around for a hairbrush. "Crap..." You mumbled as you stepped out of the bathroom, not bothering to put anything else on since no one would be back for another twenty minutes. 

You dug through your bag for the brush, but came up empty handed. Checking Sam's bag, you found the hairbrush on top of a sheet of paper. You frowned as you picked up the brush and saw the first lines on the paper.

"Dear Samuel, 

Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission to the Stanford University class"

You dropped the brush back into Sam's bag and stumbled back. He was leaving. There was no way he would turn this down. It was his dream. Somehow you made your way to your bed and collapsed into tears.

That was how Dean found you a while later. "Sweetheart?" He asked, walking over to you and scoping you up into his lap. You flung your arms around his neck as you cried. "He's...leaving..." You got out between sobs before you started shaking and hyperventilating. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay..."

\----

"I was having a fucking panic attack, Sam!" You snapped at him. "You didn't sleep with Dean?" Sam said slowly. "NO!" You shook your head as you sat down next to him. "I only ever wanted you." You ran your hands over your jeans before turning to him. "Just you."

"Baby-" Sam started but you put your hand over his mouth. "Is this what you and Dean were fighting about in the car?" You turned to face him as he nodded. "And Dean already told you nothing happened, right?" You continued, and he nodded again. "But you didn't believe him." Sam shook his head. "This is why you looked at me like I betrayed you when you walked out...This is what broke us." You whispered and it took Sam a moment, but he nodded. "You're a moron." He nodded his head again and gave you the puppy eyes. "But you're my moron." You smiled slightly as you took your hand off his mouth. Sam took your face in his hands. "Yes I am."

You leaned towards him and the two of you panted for a moment before he moved the final inch and sealed his lips against yours. Sam tugged you into his lap and ran a hand up your back to cradle your head as the other one held on to your knee, pulling you closer. "I'm sorry, baby." He grunted out between kisses. "Sam..." You whined against his lips as you reached down between you to cup his erection. "Want you-"

Sam groaned, sliding his hand up your thigh to pull your hand back out despite your whimper. "We'll get there, baby girl." He grinned and kissed you quickly before he pulled back to yank off his shirts. "Yes!" You leaned back and tugged your hoodie and tank top off. "Baby-" Sam ran his hands up your stomach and cupped your breasts through your bra. "Please..." You mewled and rolled your hips forward as you put your hands over his. "Sammmm please-"

Sam dipped his head and kissed along your neck as you ground down into his lap. Sucking a mark onto your collarbone, he distracted you as he reached around and unhooked your bra. You gasped as you felt the fabric give and flushed as he pulled the garment down your arms and off your body. You blushed scarlet as he looked at you. "You're beautiful." He breathed, running his hands along your sides to ground you. You panted for a moment before kissing him quickly and climbing off his lap.

"Baby?" He frowned as you stood up, but watched you as you ran over to your bag and dug through it. You took a deep breath to steady yourself as you grabbed a condom before turning around and moaning at what you saw. Sam was watching you with heavily dilated eyes as he palmed himself through his pants. "Fuck."

"That's the plan." Sam smirked as he undid the button on his jeans and tugged the zipper down. Standing up, he pulled his jeans off, leaving only his boxers. You bit your lip as you walked over to him and locked eyes as you mirrored his actions and slid your jeans down and off. Sam cupped your cheek and ran his thumb along your cheek bone as you stared into each other's eyes. 

"Are you sure, baby?" He asked softly, and you knew he would stop here and now if you needed...which was exactly why you knew you wanted this. "Yes. I want you." You answered and held up the condom. Sam took it and tossed it on the bed before he hoisted you up and wrapped your legs around his hips. Palming your ass with one hand, he kissed you deeply as he laid you down on the bed, settling between your legs. 

You keened when he broke the kiss but watched him as he tugged off his boxers. "Oh my God..." You whined as you looked at him. He was long and thick and a little intimidating. "Baby girl, look at me." Sam whispered as he tilted your chin up to look in his eyes. "I'll go as slow as you need." He assured you as he stroked his thumb over your hip. You took another calming breath as you nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. 

Sam deepened the kiss as he trailed his hand over your hip and down between your legs. You gasped into his mouth when he ran his finger along your slit through your panties. Breaking the kiss, Sam kissed and licked his way down your neck and across your collarbones. "Mmmm...please..." You moaned arching your hips to press against him. 

Sam chuckled and you felt the vibrations along your skin as he made his way down to your breast. You ran your fingers through his hair as he licked and bit at your nipple before moving on to the other one. "Saaaam..." You tugged at his hair and he growled as he kissed down your stomach. 

Hooking his fingers in your panties, he slowly pulled them down as he placed kisses along your abdomen. You panted as he slid them down your thighs and then all the way off before tossing them over his shoulder. Trailing his kisses lower, you cried out when you felt his tongue between your folds. "SAM!" You could feel his grin as he slowly licked at your most intimate place. 

"Oh!" You squeaked when you felt him push a finger gently into you and holy crap did that feel way different from your fingers. Gradually, Sam worked three fingers into you until you were writhing and moaning. Sucking on your clit one last time, he pulled away and moved up your body.

You panted and whined as he grinned at you, his chin covered in your juices. "You taste good, baby." Sam leaned down and kissed you quickly before wiping his face with his hand and reached over to grab the condom from the bed. Ripping the wrapping open, he pulled the condom out and rolled it onto his cock before settling between your legs. "Ready?" He asked one more time. "Sam, fuck me." You groaned and he reached down to line himself up with your entrance. 

Your eyes widened as you felt the head of his cock against you. "I love you, sunshine." Sam said gently and you looked up into his eyes. "I love you too." You whispered as he pushed into you. You gasped as he very slowly filled you, but you didn't feel the pain you were expecting. Sure, it was a new feeling and there was a bit of a stretch burn, but that was it.

Bottoming out, Sam stilled when he was fully inside you. You reached your hand up and cupped his cheek. "Move." You urged and tugged him down into a kiss. Slowly working up a rhythm together, you wrapped your legs around Sam and licked into his mouth. "God, baby girl...so fucking tight." He groaned as he thrust into you and you clamped your inner walls around him. Sliding his hand along your hip, he trailed it down until he was rubbing against your clit. "Oh my God, Sam!" You cried as your pleasure skyrocketed and you felt the building of your orgasm. "Harder, please harder!" You whined as you clutched his shoulders and he rocked harder into you.

Leaning down, Sam sucked a mark into your neck as you clenched your thighs around his waist. "Fuck! Sam...I'm gonna cum!" You moaned as his thrusting started to become more erratic. "Me too, baby." He grunted and that did it. As you hurtled into your orgasm, you pushed your head back into the pillow and cried out. "FuckFuckFuck DADDY!"

Sam growled as he thrust a few more times before he spilled into the condom. "Fuuuuuck baby girl." You both panted for a few moments before he gently pulled out, kissed you, and got off the bed. Tugging off the condom, he tied it off before tossing it into the trash. Getting back on the bed, he pulled you into him and tugged up the sheets. "So...Daddy, huh?" He grinned and you blushed furiously, hiding your face in his neck.

\----

Sam wrapped his arm around your waist as you waited for Dean to arrive. Given that you hadn't been interrupted last night, you were pretty sure he was coming from Cassie's house. You just wished you'd get to hear the details over breakfast and not at the site of another killing. The mayor was dead and it had the appearance of a hit and run, except there were no tire tracks.

You and Sam watched as the Impala pulled up and Dean and Cassie got out. They were both trying to look casual, but also failing miserably. Cassie walked over to you, and you patted Sam's arm before stepping away to talk to her. "So?" You both said simultaneously before you started to laugh. "You go first." You said to Cassie when the laughs died out. "We're definitely better." She said after a moment. "I think that's the best I can hope for with Dean." She said genially. "What about you?" She said with a grin before reaching forward and tugging at your collar. "Is that...oh my god it is!" She chuckled and tugged your coat up higher. "You've got a hickey." You blushed furiously and pulled your coat tighter around you. "So...yeah...we're really really good." You told her with a huge smile. 

\----

It was pretty clear that Cyrus Dorian was the spirit responsible for the killer truck. And now he was targeting Cassie. When the three of you went to Cassie's house, Dean was finally able to get Cassie's mom to talk.

She'd dated Cyrus before leaving him for Cassie's father, an African American man. When Cyrus found out, he started taking his racist hatred out on people in the form of African American people disappearing into his black truck. Cyrus even went so far as to burn down a church when he thought Cassie's mother and father were getting married there, killing a children's choir in the process. 

One night, Cyrus came for Cassie's father, but her father got the upper hand and beat Cyrus to death in self defense. To hide the crime, Cassie's dad and his friends (the other victims) packed Cyrus's body into his truck and rolled it into the swamp. The mayor had only been a deputy back then, but when he figured out what happened to Cyrus, he didn't do anything. 

\----

Sam and Dean managed to get Cyrus and his truck out of the swamp and salt and burn his bones, but that didn't stop the killer truck.

Since there was no way to salt and burn a truck, Sam was able to come up with a way to get rid of the truck by having it attempt to cross hallowed ground. He had Dean lead the truck to the church that Cyrus burnt down and when it tried to come after Dean, it was destroyed. 

\----

You hugged Cassie tightly before letting her go and taking a step back. "You have my number, so please call." You smiled when she promised to and Sam waved goodbye to her. As Dean said goodbye, you and Sam gave them some privacy. 

"So I was thinking-" Sam started as he wrapped his arm around you. "Next time we stop, we're gonna get our own room." He whispered into your ear. "Sam..." He grinned and kissed behind your ear. "Nope." And you blushed instantly. "Please, daddy."


	15. IT BEGINS...

You frowned in your sleep as flashes of a man trapped in a running car locked in a garage rushed through your head. Jerking awake, you grabbed Sam's hand where it laid low across your hips. "Sam?" You whispered, looking over your shoulder as you felt him jolt awake. He tugged you closer as he tried to catch his breath. "What is it?" You turned in his arms to run your fingers through his hair in an effort to calm him down.

"We have to go." He got up from the bed and started to pack up his things, making no effort to be quiet, and consequently woke Dean up. "What are you doing man, it's the middle of the night." Dean grumbled through a yawn as he lifted his head from his pillow. "We have to go." Sam repeated as he tossed some clothes on the bed in front of you. "Get dressed, baby." He pulled on his jeans and started packing your things. You got out of the bed and started to tug on the clothes he gave you, your worry level rising. 

"What's happening?" Dean asked as he finally started to move as he picked up on his brother's conviction. Sam hoisted both of your bags over his shoulder. "We have to go. Right now."

\----

"Sammy relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare." Dean ran his hand over the smooth leather of the steering wheel in a calming motion, trying to convince Sam just as much as himself. "It felt different Dean. Real. Like when I dreamt about our old house. And Jessica." Sam had his phone to his ear, waiting to hear the results of the search 'Detective McReady' was having performed to find the owner of the car in his dream.

"But see those dreams made sense. You dreamed about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before?" Dean rationalized. You could feel how freaked out Sam was and you didn't need to be bound to Dean to know he was even more bothered than Sam. "No." Sam responded to Dean and shook his head. "No. Exactly. Why would you have premonitions about some random dude in Michigan?" Dean clung to this stream of thought like a lifeline and missed Sam catching your eye in the rearview mirror. 

Since the two of you consummated your bond, the level of understanding that flowed between you increased exponentially. You both knew this dream had, in fact, been just like the prophetic ones that came before it. That it was more than a feeling. And you both knew this was the beginning of something...

"Yes I'm here." Sam responded to the officer who'd put him on hold. "Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks."

\----

Despite Dean more than breaking the speed limit the entire drive, you didn't make it in time to save Jim Miller, having missed the opportunity by two hours. He'd died exactly the way it'd happened in Sam's dream.

"I don't know why I'm having these dreams, I don't know what the hell is happening Dean." Sam bemoaned as the three of you walked back to the Impala, wrapping his arm around you for physical comfort and you burrowed into his side, placing your hand on his stomach and rubbing gently. "We'll figure this out." You murmured against his shoulder. Dean watched the two of you with his eyebrows raised, worry clearly etched on his face.

"What?" Sam huffed, looking at his brother. "Nothing. I'm just, I'm worried about you two, man." Dean admitted as he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the hood of the car. "Well, don't look at us like that!" Sam said defensively and turned his body to hide you from Dean's sight. "I'm not looking at you like anything."

\----

Sam tossed your bags on the bed with a frustrated sigh. "He thinks we're freaks." Sam sat down on the bed and rested his elbows on his knees, cradling his head. You nodded at Dean down the hallway before shutting the motel room door and turning to Sam. "Can you really blame him?" You asked, walking over and pushing on his shoulders until he leaned back and let you straddle his lap. Sam rested his hands on your hips and gave you his wounded puppy face. 

"Think about it from his perspective. I can completely change someone's mood with a touch and you're getting death visions. That's not normal." You cupped his face in your hands and titled it up to meet your eyes. "Just wanna be normal." Sam breathed before he leaned forward and captured your lips in a kiss. You let Sam take charge of the kiss and moaned into his mouth. Pulling away after a moment, you slid your hands to his shoulders. "You're not normal..." You murmured before you kissed him wet and dirty, cutting off any protest he was going to make. "But neither am I." You kissed his cheek and rubbed his shoulders for a minute before climbing off his lap.

"Baby..." Sam groaned as he watched you. "Nope." You threw over your shoulder as you started to undress. "Come on-" He tried to plead, but you shook your head. "We need sleep." You turned around to him when you were down to your underwear. Taking in his lingering wounded puppy eyes, you sighed. "Maybe in the morning." You murmured as you walked around him and got into the bed. "Come to bed, Sam."

\----

"Mmm...daddy..." You moaned as you rocked your hips in Sam's lap, his cock buried deep inside you. Sam gripped your hips tighter and pulled his knees up to lay his feet flat on the bed, startling you so much you had to brace yourself on his chest. "Sam!" You yelped and he chuckled lowly. "Not right now, baby girl." He scolded, and you whimpered as you started to ride him in earnest. "Daddy!" You cried as you felt your orgasm building. "Daddy...please let me...please..." You whimpered, circling your hips. "What do you need, baby?" Sam growled as he thrust up into you. "Need to cum...please!" You pleaded, scratching your nails on his abs. "Fuck..." Sam hissed and reached his hand down between your legs, rubbing fast circles on your clit. "Cum for me, baby girl. Cum for daddy." He commanded and you bowed your back as you complied, inner muscles clamping down on Sam's length, triggering his orgasm. 

You panted and crawled off Sam's lap on shaky legs to lay down next to him. Sam turned towards you when his phone started to ring. "Come on." Sam grumbled and reached behind him to the bedside table to grab his cell. "What?" He answered testily and you broke out into a fit of giggles. "Dean, you saw them, they're devastated. They're not going to want to talk to us." You rubbed your hand on Sam's stomach for a moment before getting off the bed and walked to the bathroom to clean up. "Who?" You heard Sam say before you started the water for a shower. 

\----

"No way." You crossed your arms over your chest and leveled Dean with one of Sam's bitch-faces. "I'm not doing it." Sam shook his head and slipped the clerical collar on. "I told you, Dean." Sam chuckled. "Not after this morning..." He added under his breath. 

"Come on, darlin'. It matches." Dean tried to sell you on the idea. "No. I won't dress up like a nun."

\----

"This has gotta be a whole new low for us." Sam grumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Whatever, man. Woulda been better if everyone participated." Dean threw over his shoulder and you ignored him as you rubbed your hands over your skirt and sweater set to smooth it out. "Let it go." You countered as the door opened. 

"Good Afternoon. I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley. We're new junior priests over at St Augustines." Dean gestured to Sam and himself before turning to you. "And this is Deborah Harry, our head of outreach. May we come in?" Dean lied easily. The man who answered the door nodded and stepped aside to let the three of you in.

\----

The three of you spoke to Jim's brother (Roger), his wife (Alice), and his son (Max), but nothing any of them said gave an indication of there being something off about Jim's death. Dean even took an EMF reading on the house, but came up with nothing. So, back at square one, you started researching the house.

You had Sam's laptop set up on the small table in your shared motel room as Dean cleaned his gun on the bed, having come by while Sam went to the library. After about an hour, Sam came back to the motel. "What do you have?" Dean asked when Sam walked in. "A whole lotta nothing. Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built." Sam explained as he tossed his bag on the table and bent down to give you a kiss.

"What about the land?" Dean looked up from the gun. Sam shook his head in response and took a seat next to you. "No grave yards, battle fields, tribal lands or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property." Sam explained and flinched slightly. You caught the movement out of the corner of your eye and you turned to him when you started to feel the begins of distress coming from him. "Sam?" You asked softly as Dean explained all the checks he'd run on the house. Sam shook his head again, but reached his hand up to press at his temple. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing supernatural about that house." Dean concluded and frowned as he looked from you to Sam.

"Yeah. Well, maybe it has nothing to do with the house..." Sam breathed deeply and shut his eyes as he rubbed his temples harder. "Maybe it's just...God-" Sam leaned forward and you got up from your chair to kneel in front of him. "Maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way?" Sam hissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked in concern, getting up from the bed. "Ahh. My head." Sam lurched forward and into your arms as Dean ran over to the two of you. "SAM!" You both shouted as Sam's eyes rolled back in his head. Sam went still for a moment that felt like an eternity before he sucked in a deep breath and his eyes snapped open. "It's happening again. Something's gunna kill Roger Miller."

\----

Despite all of your best efforts, Roger Miller was dead and Sam was taking it to heart. You had your arm wrapped around his waist as you and Dean lead him back into your motel room. "You did everything you could." You said softly as you sat down with him on the bed. "Shoulda done more." He grumbled as you ran your fingers through his hair and looked to Dean for help. "Come on, Sammy." Dean patted his knee as he passed to sit at the table where the laptop was still set up. "Still gotta figure out what's pickin' off the Millers."

Sam sighed and wrapped his arm loosely around your waist. "Find anything at his apartment?" He asked, raising his head to look at his brother. "I'm telling you there was nothing in there. No signs either, just like the Miller's house." Dean leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees. "I saw something, in the vision. Like a dark shape. Something was....something was stalking Roger." You and Dean both looked at Sam with surprise, this was new information. 

"Whatever it was, are you sure it's not connected to their house?" Dean questioned.

"No, it's connected to the family themselves."

\----

Sam and Dean paid the Miller's another visit as the helpful junior priests from St Augustines and found out from Max that they all used to live nextdoor to each other. With a new lead, you and the brothers piled into the Impala and made your way to their old house. A concerned neighbor gave you the full picture.

"Yeah I remember. The brother had the place next door. So uh, what's this about, is that poor kid ok?" The neighbor said as he leaned on his rake. "Poor kid?" You asked as Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well in my life I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street, he was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar outta Max. Bruises. Broke his arm two times that I know of." You, Sam, and Dean looked at each other as the neighbor continued. "That thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy but the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out, not lifting a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good."

"Now you said step-mother?" Dean probed, but your attention was on Sam. A vein was twitching in his forehead and you knew a vision was coming on. You walked quickly over to him. "I think his real mother died. Some sorta...accident." The neighbor explained before looking over at Sam, who was now clutching his head. "Are you ok there?" He asked as Dean turned and took in his brother's current state. You wrapped Sam's arm around your shoulder to help keep him upright as Dean walked quickly over to take his other side. "Uh, yeah..." Sam said with a wince. "Thanks for your time." Dean said to the neighbor as the two of you helped Sam to the car before his eyes rolled back in his head and he pitched forward. "SAM!"

\----

"Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing." Sam explained when he came to from his most recent vision. He was sitting next to you in the backseat as you fretted over him. "I'm okay, sunshine." Sam said and placed a kiss on your forehead. "Your eyes just rolled back in your head, Sam." You said flatly, but he shook his head and pulled you into his side as he focused his attention on Dean. "You sure about this?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes on the road, driving towards the Miller's house. "Yeah, I saw him."

Sam explained how his visions were connected to Max, who'd been present at each of the murders. "The thing is I don't get why, man. I guess -- because we're so alike?" Sam finished and you and Dean locked eyes through the rearview mirror. "No, Sam." You said as you reached up and turned his head to face you. "No." You shook your head. "What are you talking about? The dude's nothing like you." Dean added fiercely. "Well. We both have psychic abilities, we both..." Sam began, but you cut him off. "So do I. Am I like Max?" You posed and Sam frowned. "No, baby-" He tried to say, but was cut off again by Dean. "Both what? Sam, Max is a monster, he's already killed two people, now he's gunning for a third."

Dean parked the Impala across the street from the Miller's house and turned to look at his brother. "He's no different from anything else we've hunted, all right? We gotta end him." You and Sam both looked at Dean with horrified expressions. "We're not going to kill Max." Sam said as you exclaimed. "Dean, he's human!" Sam nodded and continued your point. "Dean. He's a person. We can talk to him." Sam reached his hand out and grabbed Dean's shoulder when his brother started shaking his head. "Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one." Sam pleaded. Dean frowned and stayed quiet for a moment. "All right fine." Dean sighed, but dug into the glove compartment for his gun. "But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else."

\----

Nothing went down the way it should have. Max had seen Dean's gun and took it from him before turning it on the three of you. Somehow, Sam was able to convince Max to talk to him and send Dean upstairs with Alice. Sam held on to your hand and kept you with him as he sat across from Max in the livingroom. 

"When I first found out I could move things it was a gift." Max started to explain. "My whole life I was helpless but now I had this. So last week Dad gets drunk. The first time in a long time. And he beats me to hell, first time in a long time. And then I knew what I had to do." Max lifted a dagger onto its tip and spun it lazily with his mind as he continued. "It wasn't about getting away. Just knowing they would still be out there. It was about...not being afraid. When my Dad used to look at me, there was hate in his eyes." The dagger spun faster as Max got more upset. "He blamed me for everything. For his job, for his life, for my Mom's death."

Sam frowned at that revelation. "Why would he blame you for your Mom's death?" Sam risked a glance up at you and you squeezed his hand as Max continued. "Because she died in my nursery, while I was asleep in my crib. As if that makes it my fault." The dagger toppled to its side. "She died in your nursery?" Sam's voice shook slightly.

"There was a fire. And he'd get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said that she burned up. Pinned to the ceiling!"

\----

Despite Sam explaining to Max that both of your mother's died in the same way and convincing him that all of your powers appeared 6-7 months ago, it wasn't enough to get through to Max. He was still determined to kill his stepmother and hurled you and Sam into the hall closet before sliding something heavy in front of it to keep you from interfering. 

As soon as the scratching of the blockade stopped, Sam dropped to his knees and clutched his head. "No! NO, SAM!" You cried and hoisted him to his feet. "No. NOOO!!!" Sam shouted as he came to and two things happened at once. You felt a pulse come from Sam and something knocked the barricade in front of the door back. "Sam..."

\----

Sam was able to get Max to understand that killing his stepmother wouldn't fix anything. Max's solution was to use his powers to turn the gun he'd pointed at Dean and his stepmother on himself. He blew his own brains out.

\----

As you and Sam tossed your bags into the trunk of the Impala, he turned to Dean. "Dean I've been thinking." Dean snorted as he closed and locked the trunk. "Well that's never a good thing."

"I'm serious. I been thinking, this demon, whatever it is. Why would it kill our moms-" He gestured between the two of you. "And Jessica, and Max's mother, you know? What does it want?" He finished as he leaned against the car. You frowned as you thought over his words before turning to Dean to hear his response. "I have no idea." Dean said after a moment of contemplation. 

"Well, you think, maybe, it was after us? The kids?" Sam asked quietly. "Why would you think that?" Dean asked too quickly to be casual. "I mean, either telekinesis, pathokinesis, or premonitions, we all have abilities, you know? Maybe he was, he was after us for some reason." You frowned at Sam. "Pathokinesis?" You asked and he nodded. "I looked it up."

"Sam. If it had wanted you, it would've just taken you. Any of you. Okay? This is not your fault, it's not about you." Dean sighed. "But...aren't you at least a little bit worried we could turn into Max or something?" Sam pressed on. "Nope. No way. You know why?" Dean pushed off the car and walked over to you and Sam. "Cause you got one advantage Max didn't have." Dean continued. "Dad? Because Dad's not here, Dean." Sam watched his brother. 

"No. Me." Dean grinned and you threw your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped an arm around your waist and continued. "As long as I'm around, nothing bad is gonna happen to either of you."


	16. KIDNAPPED

"So, local police have now ruled out foul play. Apparently, there are worse signs of a struggle." Sam put down his beer and rubbed his hand along your thigh before looking over to Dean playing darts. The three of you were looking into the disappearance of Alvin Jenkins from Hibbing, Minnesota. Earlier that morning, Sam and Dean interviewed the one witness to Alvin's disappearance and were now trying to determine if this was, in fact, their type of case as the 'witness' was a young boy who was watching a monster movie at the time he claimed to have seen a monster take Alvin.

"Well, they could be right, it could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn’t our kind of gig." Dean plucked the used darts from the dartboard and stepped back to play again. "Yeah, maybe not." Sam started as he pulled John's journal out from his bag. "Except for this—Dad marked the area, Dean. Possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker." 

"Why would he even do that?" Dean asked, abandoning the darts at Sam's revelation, and coming back over to the table. "Well, he found a lot of local folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night. Grabs people, then vanishes. He found this too—this county has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state." 

"Don’t phantom attackers usually snatch people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot." Dean sat down with you and Sam and pulled John's journal over to him to give it a once over. "Well, there are all kinds. You know, Spring Heeled Jacks, phantom gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime." Sam rattled off the possible phantom attackers you could be dealing with. You leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek while Dean was reading the journal. "So smart-" You whispered in his ear before nipping at his earlobe. "Daddy..."

"Right-" Sam coughed and squeezed your thigh before continuing. "I saw a motel about five miles back. We're just going to-" He started to get up from his seat, but Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man, let's have another round." Dean said with a grin. You hid your smile by turning to look at an ongoing game of pool as Sam squirmed slightly in his chair. "Ohh." Dean whistled out as he watched his brother. "Alright, I’ll meet you two outside, I gotta take a leak." He chuckled as he grabbed his coat and headed towards the bathrooms.

"I'll meet you outside too-" You leaned forward and kissed Sam deeply. "I promise I'll be quick." You breathed against Sam's lips before pulling back to rub your nose against his. "Love you."

"Love you too."

\----

You tugged your coat on as you walked out of the bar and looked for Sam. A frown slowly formed on your face when you visually swept the lot for the third time, but didn't see him. "Sam?" You walked past a row of motorcycles before you spotted Dean. "Dean!" You watched his head whip around at your call, but panic started to build when you took in his expression. "Dean, where's Sam?"

His silence at your question triggered a full blown panic attack. "DEAN! WHERE'S SAM?" You screeched as you clung to his shoulders. "We'll find him. We'll find him." Dean kept repeating, pulling you close. "We'll find him."

\----

"So, what can we do for you, Officer Washington?" Kathleen, a deputy, asked as she handed you and Dean back your badges. After Dean hauled you into the Impala and to a nearby motel the night before, the only way he could get you to calm down was to promise that nothing would come in the way of finding Sam. So, that was how you two found yourselves seeking the help of legitimate law enforcement officers.

"We're working a missing persons." Dean replied as he pocketed both of your badges. "I didn’t know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state police." Kathleen commented as she opened the partition to let you both behind the front desk. Dean put a hand on the small of your back and nudged you forward. "Oh, no. No, there’s someone else. Actually, it’s my cousin. We were havin’ a few last night at this bar down by the highway. And we haven’t seen him since." Dean explained then leaned forward as if letting Kathleen in on a secret. "They're together, so she's a little...out of it." He gestured to you and Kathleen nodded and gave you a sympathetic look. 

"Alright. What’s his name?" She asked, sitting down in front of a computer. "Winchester. Sam Winchester." Dean stood by Kathleen's side and you wrapped your arms around your stomach. "Well, he’s not showing up in any current field reports." Kathleen turned from the computer to face Dean.

"Oh, I already have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera by the highway."

\----

Dean sat with you on a bench while Kathleen got some prints from the traffic cams. "Dean...we have to find him..." You sniffled as you rested your head on his shoulder. "I know and we will, sweetheart." Dean soothed, and rubbed his hand along your back. "Greg." Kathleen called Dean as she approached with the printouts in hand. "Be right back." Dean patted your back before going to talk to Kathleen. 

You took a deep breath and watched them talk for a minute before you let your mind wander all the way back to Lawrence. Missouri said you and Sam were bound...Maybe that could help. You closed your eyes and tried to focus on feeling Sam. It took a while to find, but there was a small part of you that could still feel the warmth he always caused in you. It wasn't gone, which had to mean he was still okay. He was still alive. There was still hope.

"Sweetheart, come here a minute." You heard Dean call and opened your eyes. Feeling marginally better than you had before, you got up and walked over to Dean and Kathleen. "This one was taken right after Sam left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing." Kathleen pointed out how dilapidated the van in the picture was. "Now, look at the plates." Kathleen gestured to the license plate. "The plates are new..." You murmured and looked up at Dean. "Probably stolen."

"So, whoever’s driving that rust bucket must be involved."

\----

"So, Gregory." Kathleen pulled the police car over to the shoulder of the road. This couldn't be good. "I ran your badge number. It’s routine when we’re working a case with state police. For accounting purposes and what have you." Shit. Shit. Shit. "And, uh, they just got back to me. It says here your badge was stolen. And there’s a picture of you." 

You two were so screwed...but somehow, Dean was able to convince Kathleen to still help you find Sam. You watched her carefully as Dean pleaded with her, and you noticed a photo of a young man attached to her visor. After Kathleen looked at that picture, she agreed to let the two of you tag along.

\----

"Hey, Officer? Look, I don’t mean to press my luck-" Dean started after a few minutes of driving in silence. "Your luck is so pressed." Kathleen cut in. "Right. I was wondering—why are you helping us out, anyway? Why don’t you just lock us up?" Dean turned to look at Kathleen and arched an eyebrow. 

Kathleen sighed before answering. "My brother, Riley, disappeared three years ago. A lot like Sam. We searched for him, but—nothing. I know what it’s like to feel responsible for someone, and for them—Come on. Let’s keep at it." Kathleen cleared her throat and focused on the road. "Thank you, Kathleen." You said softly from the back seat. 

\----

Dean spotted a hidden turn off on the side of the road and was all set to explore it with Kathleen, but she handcuffed both of you to the car. "Shoulda seen that coming." You said to Dean once Kathleen was out of earshot. "Yeah, yeah." He grumbled and turned to you. "Hair pin?" He held out his free hand and you pulled a bobby pin from your hair. Dean worked at the cuffs for a few moments before the lock popped. "That's better." He said with a grin and walked over to pick your cuffs too.

"Thanks Dean." You smiled for a second before turning towards the gravel turnoff. "Someone's coming."

\----

"House or...barn?" You whispered to Dean as you approached a compound of sorts. There were bones hanging from the porch of the house and what appeared to be blood on the side of the barn. "Barn." Dean took you by the hand and you two darted over to the door of the barn. 

Opening it as quietly as possible, you slipped inside before Dean and fumbled around for the light. Flipping the switch, you put your hand over your mouth to hold in the gasp as you took the room in. There were two massive cages that took up much of the free space in the room.

Dean held his finger to his lips and you nodded as you followed him between the two cages. "Sam." Dean sighed as he caught sight of his brother in one of the cages. "Sam!" You breathed in relief and hurried around Dean to see Sam for yourself. "Baby." Sam smiled and reached his hand through the cage to cup your cheek. "Are you hurt?" Dean asked as he looked around for a way to open the cage. "No." Sam answered his brother and stroked his thumb over your cheekbone.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" Kathleen asked from the other cage and Dean turned to her with a smirk. "Oh, I know a trick or two."

"Have you seen ‘em?" Dean turned back to Sam for a moment. "Yeah. Dude, they’re just people." Sam frowned and you felt your stomach turn. People were the scariest monsters of all.

\----

The cages required a key to unlock them, so Dean went to the house to search for it while you stayed with Sam and Kathleen. "I think these people have been doing this a long time." You mused as you sat next to Sam's cage, but faced Kathleen. Sam was rubbing your back through the bars of the cage. "Behind this barn looks like Uncle Bobby's front yard." You explained to Sam. "Cars everywhere." Kathleen's eyes widened as you clarified your statement. "Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?" She asked almost hesitantly. "Yeah..." You frowned as it dawned on you. "Your brother...oh Kathleen, I'm so sorry." Her eyes teared up for a moment before she nodded. "Thanks." She whispered.

The three of you sat in silence for a moment before you heard footsteps coming towards the barn. "Baby, hide." Sam urged and you darted behind a beam.

\----

Sam and Kathleen managed to subdue two of the three assailants and Kathleen had a pilfered gun trained on the third, apparently the patriarch. "I’ll watch this one. You two go ahead." She ordered, but wouldn't meet either of your eyes. "Kathleen-" You tried, but she shook her head. "Go ahead." She repeated, and you nodded as you took Sam's hand and walked out of the barn. As the two of you reached the porch, you heard a gunshot. 

\----

"Never do that again." Dean tossed behind him as the three of you walked towards the road. Kathleen had let you walk away before any of the backups she called arrived. Sam held your hand as the two of you trailed behind Dean. "Do what?" Sam asked and you rolled your eyes. "Go missing, obviously." You clarified, but squeezed Sam's hand. "We can't lose you." You whispered and Sam pulled you into his side. "I won't." Sam kissed your forehead and Dean continued. "All I’m sayin’ is, you vanish like that again, I’m not lookin’ for ya."

"Sure you won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was BY FAR the hardest to do and I apologize that it isn't one of my best. :( I promise the next one will make up for it.


	17. MEG

You wound your fingers in Sam's hair and deepened your kiss as you jerked your hand faster over his cock. Sam growled into your mouth and quickened the pace of his fingers inside of you and his thumb on your clit. Breaking away, you panted, sliding your thumb over the head of his cock. "Daddy..." You whimpered against Sam's lips. "Shhh baby girl, gotta be quiet." Sam smirked and rubbed his thumb harder. "Cum for me, good girl. Now." Sam demanded, kissing you fiercely to swallow the sound of your orgasm. You closed your eyes tight as pleasure coursed through your body and you moaned wantonly into Sam's mouth. Going slightly limp, you started to kiss Sam back as you returned to your senses. With a bite to his bottom lip, you broke the kiss and dropped slightly wobbly to your knees, taking him into your mouth. 

Sam hissed and brought his fist to his mouth to muffle the sound as you looked up into his eyes and pulled back to tongue the head of his cock. Sucking hard at the tip and bringing your hand up to stroke the rest, you hummed quietly to push Sam over the edge. He came with a groan and you swallowed his release. Sam braced himself against the door of the bathroom stall as he calmed down from his orgasm. You grinned and pulled off his cock with a wet pop. After tucking him back in his boxers and zipping his jeans, you stood back up and snuggled into Sam's chest. He corded his fingers through your hair to cup the back of your head and tilt it to look at him. "God I love you." He whispered before he leaned down to kiss you. You licked into his mouth, letting him taste himself before you pulled back and giggled. "You just love my mouth." You murmured against his lips before kissing him quickly. "I love you too."

\----

Getting out of the bar's bathroom had been interesting and your cheeks were still burning from the wink the bartender gave you when you and Sam stumbled into the hallway. Sam chuckled and kissed your forehead as you found a table. "Relax, sunshine." 

Sam nodded to Dean to get his attention and your blush increased when you recognized the bartender Dean was flirting with as the one from the hallway. "Oh my God..." You gasped and buried your face in Sam's chest as he laughed. "She ok?" Dean asked, sitting down with you and Sam at the table. Sam nodded. "Did you get anything? Besides her number?" You could hear the smirk in Sam's voice. 

"Dude, I’m a professional. I’m offended that you would think that." Dean feigned anger for a moment before chuckling. "All right, yeah." You pulled away from Sam's chest in time to see Dean flash a napkin with a number on it. "You're incorrigible." You mumbled to Dean and didn't miss Sam's grin.

"You mind doin’ a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?" Sam chastised lightly and you had to bite your lip to hold in your laugh at the hypocrisy of Sam's request. 

Sam and Dean went back and forth for a bit about the case that brought the three of you to Chicago. A woman, Meredith, was torn to pieces inside her locked apartment. She was the second victim in the space of a month and there was no apparent ties between the victims. 

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we’ve scored so far is the bartender’s phone number." Dean stated, but Sam didn't respond. You frowned and looked up to see him staring at someone across the bar. "Sam?" He slid his hand down your back and patted you on the ass before he walked over towards a blonde haired woman with spritely features. You turned to Dean, but he shook his head. "No clue, darlin'."

\----

You and Dean walked over to Sam and the woman. "Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we’d run into each other?" She said with a grin as she ran her eyes up and down Sam's body. Your jaw clenched at the woman's actions and Dean cleared his throat to get their attention. "Dude, cover your mouth." The woman turned to you and Dean with a glare. Sam pulled you next to him and wrapped his arm around your waist and gestured to Dean. "Yeah, um, I’m sorry, Meg. This is, uh—this is my brother, Dean. And this-" He started, but the woman, Meg apparently, cut him off. "This is Dean?"

"So, you’ve heard of me?" Dean grinned at Meg, but it turned to a look of shock and confusion at Meg's words. "Oh, yeah. I’ve heard of you. Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage." Your eyes widened and both you and Dean turned to Sam. "Meg, it’s all right." Sam said quickly, trying to de-escalate the situation. "Okay, awkward. I’m gonna get a drink now." Dean tossed over his shoulder as he walked to the bar.

"Sam, I’m sorry. It’s just—the way you told me he treats you..." Meg half heartedly apologized, but Sam shook his head. "It’s all right. He means well." Sam explained and you put your hand over Sam's on your waist, silently reminding him that you were still there. "Meg, this is my girlfriend-" Once again, Meg cut Sam off. "You never mentioned a girlfriend." She frowned at Sam and he tilted his head in confusion, but she continued. "I would've remembered if you weren't available."

\----

"What the fuck, Sam?" You rounded on him as you walked back to your table. "How do you know her?" Sam held up his hands in a defensive position as he tried to explain. "Remember when I tried to go to California instead of Indiana? After I had that huge fight with Dean?" You nodded your head. "She was hitchhiking to California too. I ran into her on the side of the road then again at the bus station." 

"That doesn't explain why she knew about Dean but not me, though." You pressed. "Baby, I told her about you. You staying with Dean was why I even brought him up and she was standing right next to me when I took your call." Sam cupped your face in his hands. "Believe me, sunshine. Nothing happened with her and I never gave her any indication that it ever would." He rubbed his thumb over your cheek and you nodded after a moment. "Okay." He leaned forward and kissed you gently. "I love you, baby. Just you." You kissed him back and reached up to wind your fingers in his hair. "I love you too."

\----

"Who the hell was she?" Dean asked as the three of you left the bar. Sam, once again, explained his familiarity with Meg. "Well, is there any truth to what she’s saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?" Dean questioned angrily as you approached the car. "No, of course not. Now, would you listen?" 

"What?" Dean snapped. "I think there’s somethin’ strange going on here, Dean."

\----

"Check and see if there’s really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can’t dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith’s floor." Sam requested of Dean before the two of you dropped him off at the motel. Sam parked the Impala across the street from Meg's apartment as you started your stake out.

After an hour of nothing, Dean called Sam with an update. "Did you find anything on her or what?" Sam demanded right off the bat. "Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook." Dean explained. "What about the symbol? Any luck?" Sam continued, not wanting to dwell on Meg. "It’s, uh—turns out it’s Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It’s a sigil for a Daeva."

"Wasn't Freddie Mercury a Zoroastrian?" You murmured and turned to Sam. He grinned at you and nodded his head while Dean chuckled through the phone. "That's my girl."

\----

When Meg finally left her apartment, Sam followed her into a dilapidated warehouse but insisted that you stay in the car. After a half hour, Sam came jogging back to the Impala. "It's her." He said as he got in the car and peeled out onto the road rather recklessly. "What's her?" You asked as you hung onto the door handle. "The Daeva. Meg's summoning it."

\----

Sam and Dean shared the information they gathered when you got back to the motel. Dean was able to find a connection between the Daeva's two victims, they were both originally from Lawrence, Kansas. Sam let Dean know that Meg was the one summoning the Daeva and they both realized this had something to do with the demon that killed your moms.

\----

"We think we’ve got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse—it’s 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." Dean ended the call as Sam walked back into the motel room after having raided the trunk of the car. As Sam explained what he took from the car and mused that the hunt for the demon could be over that night, you watched Dean's expression turn sour.

"What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I’d sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again." Sam grinned. "You wanna go back to school?" Dean asked as he loaded some rounds into one of the shotguns. "Well, yeah-" Sam looked over to you before adding. "I mean I wouldn't go back alone, but yeah once we’re done huntin’ the thing. I mean, what are you gonna do when it’s all over?" He asked Dean. "It’s never gonna be over. There’s gonna be others. There’s always gonna be somethin’ to hunt." Dean replied almost grimly. 

"But there’s got to be somethin’ that you want for yourself—" Sam was incredulous and looked to you for some kind of explanation, but you shook your head and walked over to Dean. "You two, me, and Dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again." Dean answered softly and you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him. "Dean, we'll always be family." You squeezed him a bit tighter as Sam walked over and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Dean, we are a family. I’d do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before."

\----

Meg had deliberately lured the boys to the warehouse to set a trap for John. Sam insisted you stay out of sight, so you had to watch as Meg set the Daevas on Sam and Dean and then tied them up. She taunted the boys for a bit before she crawled across the floor to straddle Sam. You felt your anger level rise, but stayed put.

"Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun. Your girl will never know." Meg purred at Sam before she started to kiss at his neck. He turned his head and you locked eyes. "You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I’m a little tied up right now." Sam sneered and nodded very slightly to you when he heard Dean make a noise. Meg raised her head and turned her back to where you were hidden to crawl over to Dean. As she was focused on Dean, you climbed out of the elevator shaft and ran quietly over to Sam's bag.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" Meg asked Sam as she settled back on his lap. Sam smirked. "No. No-" The cocking of the gun you pressed against Meg's head rang out in the silence. "I had a plan of my own." Sam broke free from his bindings, having had a knife of his own, and knocked his head against hers. Meg gasped and fell backwards onto the floor as Sam groaned in pain. "Get Dean." He grunted out as he got to his feet. "Sam! Get the altar." Dean called out as you ran over to him and undid his bindings. Sam overturned the altar and the Daevas, now unbound, dragged Meg out through the window to her death. 

\----

"Why didn’t you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean tossed over his shoulder to Sam as he unlocked the motel room door. "I said it before, and I’ll say it again—better safe than sorry." Sam justified himself as the three of you walked into the room, but Sam and Dean stepped in front of you as soon as the saw the intruder. "Hey!" Dean called out as Sam turned on the lights. "...Dad?"

\----

John Winchester was a former Marine and, in times of stress and uncertainty, relied on the structure and obedience he'd learned in that role. Without his wife, John willingly fell back into the military mentally when raising his sons and you and was more of a commander than a father. Needless to say, he wasn't prepared to raise a girl on his own. In fact, it was usually Dean's girlfriend du jour that helped you with any experience that was unique to females. They helped you buy your first bra, explained menstruation, and gave you the sex talk...and the last was the definitely the worst. You learned far more about Dean than you'd ever expected. 

But back to John, the most acknowledgement he made of your femininity was to keep Dean out of the bed with you once he'd hit puberty, keep you away from every hunt he could, keep you away from every boy he could, and always call you his princess. 

\----

"Hey, kids." John stepped into the light and smiled at the three of you. Dean crossed the room and hugged his father tightly. Sam was rooted to his spot by the door and stared at John, his eyes starting to fill up with tears. You stepped out from behind Sam and took his hand in yours, squeezing it gently. 

"Hi, Sam." John said quietly when he broke the hug with Dean. "Princess." He added and looked to you before his eyes traveled down to take in your clasped hands. "Hey, Dad." Sam breathed out, but didn't move. 

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn’t know, I’m sorry." Dean furrowed his brow in contrition. John shook his head and smiled. "It’s all right. I thought it might’ve been. It’s tried to stop me before." Sam tilted his head in confusion. "The demon has?"

"It knows I’m close. It knows I’m gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it." John revealed and he and Sam went back and forth over Sam wanting to join his father in hunting the demon. John took a deep breath. "Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded and you squeezed his hand again. "It’s good to see you again. It’s been a long time." John looked almost lovingly at Sam. "Too long." Sam pulled you with him over to John before letting your hand go to hug his dad. The men embraced for a minute before breaking and John pulled you into his arms. Pressing a kiss on the top of your head, he let you go and looked at his children. The peace only lasted a moment before the four of you were jerked apart and attacked by the Daevas.

\----

Quick thinking on Sam's part allowed you to escape the Daevas by lighting a flare in the room. Stumbling out of the room and down to the Impala. "All right, come on. We don’t have much time. As soon as the flare’s out, they’ll be back." Sam explained as he tossed his bag into the trunk of the car. "Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can’t come with us." Dean's eyes were locked with John's and Sam's expression looked like he'd been slapped. "What? What are you talkin’ about?" Sam was gobsmacked and you limped over to his side to attempt to ground him. 

"Sam! Listen to me!" Dean turned to reason with his brother. "We almost got Dad killed in there. Don’t you understand? They’re not gonna stop. They’re gonna try again. They’re gonna use us to get to him." Dean ran his fingers through his short hair. "I mean, Meg was right. Dad’s vulnerable when he’s with us. He—he’s stronger without us around."

Sam eventually acquiesced and the three of you watched as John got in his truck and drove off into the night.


	18. PRANKS

"Fire...of unknown origins...took my baby away!" Dean belted at the top of his lungs, startling both you and Sam awake. "Ha ha, very funny." Sam deadpanned after he flailed a bit in shock and spit out the plastic spoon Dean put in his mouth while he was sleeping. "Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own." Dean chuckled, focused his eyes on the road ahead, and ignored the bitch-face his brother was throwing him.

"Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again." Sam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. You rubbed your hands over your eyes, attempting to wipe away sleep and tried to keep up with the boys conversation. "Start what up?" Dean grinned and feigned innocence as he changed the station on the radio to a different classic rock one. "That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates." Sam tried to warn his brother. 

"Come on Dean, no." You tried to head it off at the pass, you always got dragged into their prank wars and you wanted no part of it. "Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?" Dean chided, ignoring you as he egged his brother on. "All right, just remember you started it." Sam warned. You leaned forward to whisper in Dean's ear. "If you put Nair in his shampoo, I will castrate you while you sleep. Understood?" You warned and grinned when Dean gulped and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

You and Sam had stayed up late the night before, looking for a new hunt, and managed to find one through an admittedly dubious source; HellHoundsLair.com. "All right, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house." Sam explained as he browsed through his notes on the case. "Haunted by what?" Dean questioned, showing mild interest. "Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar."

"Anybody ID the corpse?" Dean asked, curiosity now fully peaked. "Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains."

"Maybe the cops are right." Dean mused. "Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere." Sam countered. 

\----

Dean parked the Impala in front of 'Rodeo Drive,' a drive-in style fast food restaurant where the local kids were known to hang out. Having already decided on your plan of attack, the three of you went off in different directions to interview the witnesses...it was an unique experience, to say the least. 

"I feel like I've lost some brain cells..." You grumbled as you met back up with the boys at the car, leaning against Sam, burrowing your face in his chest. Sam and Dean both chuckled at your reaction to the interviews. "So-" Dean clapped his hands together and turned to you and Sam. "What've you got?"

As you and the brothers shared what you'd learned, it was immediately apparent that only one thing was consistent between all of your interviews; Craig Thurston introduced all the kids to Hell House.

\----

Sam held your hand as the two of you followed Dean up the muddy path to Hell House. According to Craig, a farmer by the name of Mordachai Murdoch hanged his six daughters followed by himself during the Great Depression when he didn't have enough money to feed everyone. As a result, Mordachai was eternally trapped in the house and hangs any woman who enters.

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time." Dean whistled lowly as he stepped inside the dilapidated house and looked around at all of the symbols on the walls. "And after his time too." Sam frowned as he examined the symbols. "That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Franciso until the '60s." Sam murmured. "That is exactly why you never get laid." Dean mumbled and you couldn't hold back your snort. "I don't wanna know!" Dean said quickly and you and Sam laughed. 

"Hey what about this one, you seen this one before?" Dean asked Sam, gesturing to a vaguely familiar symbol. "No." Sam shook his head as he reached up to touch it. "I have. Somewhere." Dean mused as Sam examined the bit of residue from the symbol that transferred onto his fingertips. "This is paint. Seems pretty fresh too."

Your head whipped around quickly as you heard a noise coming from behind a closed door in the corner of the main room. The three of you raised your guns and Sam tugged you behind him. Sam and Dean flanked the doorway before Dean kicked the door open. "Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans." A short man with glasses sighed in frustration to his partner who was holding a shaking video camera in front of his face like a talisman that would protect him from the guns. "What are you guys doing here?" The man with the glasses grumbled at the three of you.

"What they hell are you doing here?" Dean spit back as he lowered his gun. Sam stepped directly in front of you as the bespectacled man rolled his eyes. "Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals?" The man snarked. "Professional what?" Dean quipped sarcastically. "Paranormal Investigators." The man puffed out his chest and handed Sam and Dean a business card. "There you go, take a look at that, boys."

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler? HellHoundsLair.com." Sam read from the business card.

\----

You held Sam's hand, again, as the two of you walked out of the local library and back to the Impala. Sam bit back a smirk as you both reached Dean. You arched an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. "Hey. What you got?" Dean asked, resting his fists on the roof of the car. "Well we couldn't find a Mordechai but we did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s." Sam explained before you continued his info dump. "He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone." You finished as Sam sighed. "What about you?"

"Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl, but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, man, this one's a bust all right. For all we know those HellHound boys made up the whole thing." Dean opened the driver's side door as he spoke. "I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals." He finished as he got in the car. You opened the door, but Sam held you back from getting in. As Dean turned the car on, decidedly non-rock music blared out of the speakers. "WHOA! What the..." Dean fumbled with the controls, trying to turn the radio off, but only managed to turn on the wipers before he just turned the whole car off. Sam grinned, patted you on the ass, and climbed into the car. Licking his finger, he held it up before pointing to himself. You shook your head as you got in the car and hid your smirk behind your hood. "That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league." Dean grumbled. 

\----

Sam and Dean went back to Hell House that night, but wouldn't let you join them given Mordechai's victim type of choice. That precaution, however, proved completely unnecessary as Mordechai attacked the boys.

"This whole damn job's buggin' me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks." Dean tossed his duffle onto his bed with obvious frustration as he walked into the motel room. "Women, Dean." You corrected him as you got up from the bed you shared with Sam. Dean waved his hand, dismissing your comment as you crossed the room in three steps and got on your toes to kiss Sam's cheek. "Hey." Sam smiled and turned his head to kiss you properly. He reached his hand out, cupped your cheek, and deepened the kiss before breaking it. After planting a kiss on your nose, Sam turned to Dean and responded to him. "It does."

"All right. Well I mean that explains why he went after you, but why me?" Dean tossed over his shoulder as he sat down at the small table in the motel room and pulled the complementary notepad to him, drawing the symbol from Hell House that continued to elude him. "Hilarious." Sam deadpanned and rolled his eyes. "The legend also says he hung himself, but did you see those slit wrists?" Dean nodded his head without looking up. You shut the door to the room and turned to the boys. "Wait-His M.O. changed?" You asked incredulously, looking from Sam to Dean. They both nodded their heads and Sam took out his laptop to double check the lore. "Have either of you ever even heard of a spook that changes things up like that?" You pressed, but they both shook their heads. "It doesn't make any sense." Sam mumbled as he loaded the website. 

"Wait a minute." Sam frowned at something on the screen. You sat down next to him on the bed and peered over his shoulder. "Someone added a new post to the Hell Hound site. Listen to this-" Sam started to read from the site. "They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity." Sam sighed. "Where the hell is this going?"

Dean shot up in his seat and you and Sam looked at him in confusion. "I don't know but I think I might have just figured out where it all started."

\----

"You know I couldn't figure out what that symbol was-" Dean mused as the three of you walked into the record store where Craig worked. Dean hadn't explained why you were back at the record store, so you and Sam followed him eagerly in suspense. "And then I realized that it doesn't mean anything. It's the logo for the Blue Oyster Cult." He finished loudly as he reached Craig, who'd gone decidedly pale. "Tell me Craig, you, uh, you into BOC? Or just scaring the hell outta people? Now why 'n't you tell us about that house ... without lying through your ass this time."

\----

In the motel shower, Sam kissed you deeply as the warm water from the shower cascaded down your bodies. "Mmm..." You moaned into his mouth and rubbed a soapy washcloth over his back. He corded his fingers through your hair and tilted your head back under the flow of water to wash out the shampoo. Breaking the kiss, you smiled up at him. "I love you." Sam grinned. "I love you too, baby." He let his hands slide down from your hair to your back...and then lower. "Saaaam-" You gasped and arched back into his hands. "Dean's going to be back soon." Sam chuckled and tugged you closer to whisper in your ear. "Then we'd better hurry."

\----

"Hey, I'm back." Dean called from the bedroom. Sam pressed his hand over your mouth to keep you quiet and responded to Dean. "Hey- So I think I might have a theory about what's going on." You giggled into Sam's palm. "Oh yeah?" You heard Dean respond. You licked Sam's palm and had to stifle a chuckle as his eyes widened. You patted his thigh and stepped out of the tub when he removed his hand. "What if Mordechai is a Tulpa?" Sam continued a bit thickly and followed you out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, you dried Sam's torso off quickly and placed a quick kiss on his shoulder. "Tulpa?" Dean called. You reached your hands around Sam's waist and wrapped the towel around him. "Go ahead, I'll get changed in here." You smiled and pulled a towel around your own body before Sam walked out of the bathroom. "Dude! I use that shower too!" Dean protested as he saw you in the bathroom too and you and Sam burst into laughter. 

\----

"Dude what's your problem?" Dean arched his eyebrow as Sam, not so subtly, adjusted his jeans for the third time since you'd gotten out of the car. "You okay, Sam?" You frowned and whispered in his ear. "Nothing, I'm fine." Sam grumbled, answering both of you. "Right." Dean shook his head. "So, ahhh, all right keep going. What about these Tulpas?" He asked as the three of you found a table and laid out your food. Sam pulled out his laptop and set it up on the table top, squirming the whole time.

"Ok, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualised a golem in their head. They meditated on it so hard they bought the thing to life. Outta thin air." Sam explained, fidgeting on his chair. You furrowed your brow as you watched him and placed a hand on his thigh. "So?" Dean sounded almost bored. "That was 20 monks. Imagine what 10,000 web surfers could do."

"Now wait a second. Are you trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" Dean was clearly puzzled and took a bite of his burger while he waited for Sam's response. "Because of this-" Sam turned his laptop around to show a picture to you and Dean. "That's a Tibetan spirit sigil." Sam gestured at the photo before taking a bite of his salad. "On the wall of the house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet they painted this, not even knowing what it was." Sam reached his hand down and adjusted himself again. You rubbed your hand on his thigh under the table, but it didn't seem to help this time. "Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people are on the HellHounds website, staring at the symbol, thinking about Mordechai ... I mean I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life." He finished with a shrug.

"It would explain why he keeps changing." Dean nodded his head, buying into Sam's theory. "Ok. So why don't we just...uhh ... get this spirit sigil thingie off the wall and off the website?"

Sam shook his head. "Well it's not that simple. You see, once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own." Sam shifted on his seat again. "Hmph. I got an idea. Come on." Dean finished off his burger and grinned. You furrowed your brow and turned to Sam. "Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something." Sam grumbled. The two of you heard Dean's laugh as he got up from the table. "You did this?" Sam's eyes widened as yours narrowed. "DEAN!" You yelled as you jumped out of your chair to follow him. "You're a friggin jerk!" Sam called after his brother as he scrambled to put his laptop away.

\----

Dean banged his fist against the rusted door of the trailer. "Who is it?" A shaking voice called weakly from inside. "Come on out here guys, we hear you in there." Dean called. "It's them!" Another voice called, deeper and more confident than the previous one, but not by much. You chuckled and leaned back against Sam's chest. "Clearly your reputation precedes you, Dean."

Two heads peered out from the door of the trailer followed by a high pitched squeak. "Ed, it's Buffy!" Harry squeaked. You furrowed your brow and looked back at Sam. "Buffy?" Sam bit back a chuckle and rubbed his thumb over your hip instead of answering your question. Ed patted Harry on the chest. "Harry. Look at me. Right here." Ed waited until Harry dragged his eyes away from you. "She's not Buffy. Buffy wouldn't work with them." Ed nodded his head until Harry followed his lead. "Not Buffy." Harry repeated. Sam rolled his eyes. "Right. Guys, we need to talk." 

"Yeah, um, sorry guys. We're ahhh, a little bit busy right now." Ed responded sarcastically. "Ok well we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website." Dean cut right to the chase. "Why should we?" Ed asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and almost fell out of the trailer when he lost his balance. 

"Look guys. We all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now thanks to your website there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai." Sam gave the guys a pleading look. "That's right. Which means people are gonna keep showing up at the Hell House, running into him in person, somebody could get hurt." Dean added.

"Ed maybe he's got a point, maybe..." Harry whispered loudly to Ed. "Nope..." Ed shook his head and Harry followed his lead. "No." He said quietly. "We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth." Ed tried to justify himself. Dean cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Well I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now-" You placed your hand on Dean's shoulder and shook your head. "Dean--Dean, hey, hey, just, forget it, all right? These guys..." Sam sighed dramatically before he continued. "Probably bitch slap them both, I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai ... but they're still not gonna help us. Let's just go."

"Whoa...whoa..." Ed and Harry ran down the trailer steps to follow after the three of you as you very slowly made your way back to the Impala. "What thing about Mordechai you guys?"

\----

You tossed a used paper towel into the trashcan as you exited the diner's ladies room. "How gentlemanly of you, Dean." You teased gently as you found him waiting for you in the hallway outside the lavatories. Dean smirked and offered you his arm theatrically. "I'm a regular James Bond, darlin'." You chuckled and took his arm as you lifted up onto your tiptoes to emulate walking in heels. The two of you kept up the charade as you walked back to the table where Sam was waiting. Dean took your hand off his arm and placed a kiss on the back of it when you reached the table. You giggled and curtsied before sliding into the booth next to Sam. 

"Dude, are you trying to steal my girlfriend?" Sam gave his brother a softer version of his bitch-face and you snuggled up against him in the booth. "She was bound to realize she picked the wrong brother eventually, man." Dean smirked and leaned over the table to pull the string on the talking fisherman figurine over the table before sitting down. It bleated out an annoying laugh until Sam pulled the cord again. "If you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you." Sam warned. Dean stared Sam in the eyes as he reached out and tugged the cord. Sam's hand shot out to end the figurines laughter before settling his arm around your shoulders. 

Dean snickered. "They post it yet?" Instead of answering his brother, Sam just turned his laptop around. He pressed a soft kiss to your temple as Dean read. You smiled and turned your head to kiss his neck quickly. "All right. How long do we wait?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam answered with a shrug as he picked up his beer and inclined it out towards Dean. Dean grabbed his beer in response and tapped it against Sam's bottle. "Sweet." Dean grinned and took a long swig, emptying the drink.

Sam took a sip from his bottle to hide a small grin blooming on his face. Dean brought his beer down from his mouth to set on the table, but the bottle didn't leave his hand. Dean furrowed his brow and unfurled his fingers, but the bottle stayed attached to his palm. "You didn't." Dean looked from his hand to his brother. Sam held up a tube of superglue and laughed outloud. "Oh, I did!" You broke out in giggles as Sam took his hand off your shoulder to pull the cord.

\----

Once again, you and Sam found yourselves holding hands as you walked the path towards Hell House. Dean adjusted his shotgun in his hand and grumbled. "I barely have any skin left on my palm." You dropped Sam's hand to bring yours up to your mouth to hold off a giggle. "I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole." Sam deadpanned as the three of you walked into the house. Dean turned and shined his flashlight directly into Sam's face and kept it there until his brother flinched. "So you think old Mordechai's home?" Dean tossed over his shoulder as the three of you searched the house with guns drawn. 

"I don't know." Sam answered for both of you. "Me either." A voice called from over your shoulder. The three of you spun around and aimed your guns at the intruders; Ed and Harry. "WHOA!! WHOA!!" Ed squawked as both he and Harry raised their hands high in the air. "What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" Sam all but shouted as you lowered your weapons. "We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, ok?" Ed explained, slowly lowering his arms. Sam opened his mouth to respond when the sound of knives being sharpened could be heard from the basement. 

"Oh crap."

\----

"That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam panted, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Mordechai could be seen from the doorway for a moment before vanishing as the house erupted in flames. "Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works." Dean reasoned as he held his hand over a stitch in his side. "Well what if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?" Sam asked as he helped you to your feet and looked you over for injury. "Well -- well then we'll just have to come back." Dean sighed as the three of you watched Hell House burn to the ground.

\----

"Gentlemen." Ed said with an air of superiority until you coughed. "Uh...and Lady." He tacked on and you smiled. "Hey guys." Sam laughed and tugged you into his side by your belt loops. "Should we tell 'em." Harry asked Ed loudly, trying to pique your interest. "Hey, might as well, you know, they're going to read about it in the trades." Ed answered, equally as loud. "So this morning we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer." Harry boasted. 

"Oh yeah, wrong number?" Dean snarked and you buried your face in Sam's shoulder to hide your laughter. "No, smart-ass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights. Maybe even have us write it." Ed explained as they reached their drastically over packed car.

"Well congratulations guys. That sounds really great." Sam said with a grin. "Yeah. That's awesome, best of luck to you." Dean chuckled. "Oh yeah, luck. That has nothing to do with it. It's about talent. Sheer unabashed talent." Ed pushed his glasses up his nose smugly as he and Harry piled into their car. "Later." He said with a wave as they started the car and drove off.

"We have a confession to make." Sam bit his lip as the three of you made your way back to the Impala. "What's that?" Dean asked, unlocking the car. "I, uh...I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer." Sam grinned as you held your hand up to your ear, thumb and pinky fingers out to mimic a phone. "Offices of Harold Finkelstein Hollywood Producer calling, please hold to be connected." You sing song'd as Dean bent over in laughter. 

Dean took a moment to catch his breath from laughing. "Yeah well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat."


	19. SHTRIGA

You rested your head on Sam's chest, his fingers gently stroking up and down your spine as the two of you laid in the motel bed. You were in that hazy, rose-tinted place that exists between the dreaming and waking. That place where John wasn't missing, where Sam never left for Stanford, where everything was just...right.

You gently stroked your hand along Sam's abs under his shirt, smiling when you felt them constricting at your ministrations. Sam let his fingers slide up your back to tangle in your hair, tilting your head up towards his face. "Baby girl..." He whispered, not wanting to wake Dean who was sleeping in the next bed over. With a pleased sigh, you opened your eyes and, using your toes, pushed yourself up his body to kiss him slowly, savoring the feel of his lips against yours.

The pulsing sound of the phone vibrating on the bedside table cracked through the, otherwise, silent room like a whip. Sam groaned audibly, throwing his head back against the pillows as he fumbled to grab it. You rolled off his body and settled down next to him as he flipped open the phone. "Coordinates." He explained, closing and putting the phone back on the table. You nodded and moved to get up before Sam pulled you back down. Sam grinned and you giggled quietly, leaning up towards his face. "Not while I'm in the room." Dean grumbled and tossed a pillow at the two of you as you burst into laughter.

\----

"Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers, I couldn't find a single red flag." Sam took the coordinates John sent and dove, whole heartedly, into researching what might be going on, but was left wanting. "Are you sure you got the coordinates right?"

"Yeah, I double checked. It's Fitchburg, Wisconson. Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important Sammy." Dean, ever the faithful son, maintained his unfailing belief in John in spite of Sam's research and continued to follow John's orders without question or doubt. "Well I'm telling you I looked and all I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing." In frustration, Sam shut his laptop with more force than strictly necessary. You leaned forward and scratched your nails along Sam's scalp to calm him.

"You're a real smart ass you know that?.... Don't worry I'm sure there's something in Fitchburg worth killing." Dean retorted, and you grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and tugged lightly to keep him from taking the bait. You grinned to yourself as you watched, through the rearview mirror, Sam's eyes roll back in his head at the tug.

"Yeah? What makes you so sure." Sam swallowed thickly before answering his brother. "Cause I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right." Dean shot a smirk over to Sam before focusing back on the road. "No it doesn't." Sam countered with a frown.

"It totally does."

\----

The children of Fitchburg were contracting a pneumonia like illness at an alarming rate. An illness that worked its way through families, but only the children. So, after Dean's trip to the local Copy Jack, you and the brothers found yourselves at the hospital, armed with brand new CDC badges. Badges you should have looked over more carefully.

"Dude. Dude I am _not_ using this ID." Sam snapped at Dean. "Why not?" Dean countered with a raised brow. "Cause it says bikini inspector on it!" Sam spit out. You had to bite your lip to hold in your laughter...laughter that quickly turned to a scowl when you saw the 'Snake Milker' on yours. "Don't worry she won't look that close all right? Hell, she won't even ask to see it. It's all about confidence Sammy." Dean smirked and the two of you stepped away to let Sam talk to the receptionist. Making certain no one was looking first, you smacked Dean on the back of his head. "Hey-" He started, but you shook your head and pointed your index finger in his face. "You deserved it, you ass." You hissed as he grinned.

Sam was sporting the bitchiest of bitch-faces when he walked back over. "See. I told you it would work." Dean aimed for an innocent expression, but it came across as smug. "Follow me. It's upstairs." Sam grumbled and took your hand, leading you upstairs to the paediatrics ward.

\----

"How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?" Dean questioned the father of one of the affected children. "No. We think it was an open window." The man answered mournfully. "Both times?" Dean prodded delicately. "The first time, I- I don't really remember but the second time for sure." The man responded with conviction. "I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed."

"So you think she opened it?" Sam jotted down some notes on the notepad he brought with him. "It's a second story window with a ledge. No one else could've."

\----

Armed with the knowledge that no one would be home anytime soon, the three of you decided to have a look around Bethany's room. When you made your way upstairs to the girl's bedroom, Dean and Sam each started to investigate, but you were frozen in the doorway.

On the shelf above Bethany's bed was an assortment of stuffed animals (a lavender elephant, a patchwork giraffe, and a well loved lion with a matting mane) that stopped you dead in your tracks. The cold tendrils of fear curled themselves around your heart as the walls of Bethany's room bled away into that of a vaguely familiar nursery. In the crib, a baby was sleeping peacefully, surrounded by the same toys from Bethany's room. You sucked a shallow breath through your constricted airway as a twisted feeling of deja vu filled you.

"Sunshine?" Your consciousness jolted back into your body at the sound of Sam's voice, just as the sinister shadow of a person fell over the infant. Gasping, your hand flailed out to grab onto something as you tried to gain your bearings. "Hey, baby, focus on my voice." Sam soothed, taking your hand in his as you heard Dean come over. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" You felt Sam cup your cheek, but it was actually Dean's voice that grounded you.

You leaned into Sam's palm and reached out for Dean. "Still with us, sweetheart?" Dean asked, simultaneously a caring brother and a worried father figure, as he caught your hand in his and ran his thumb over your knuckles. You nodded your head and stepped shakily away from Sam to let Dean look you over. Lifting your chin up to look him in the eye, Dean frowned. "What happened?" He kept up the gentle stroking of your knuckles as he waited for your answer.

You shook as you spoke. "I'm not- I don't know." Dean studied your face for a long moment. With a nod, Dean took a step back and let your hand go so Sam could check on you. "Let's keep looking." Dean tossed over his shoulder, keeping his thoughts to himself as he walked back to the other side of the room. "Sunshine?" Sam asked quietly. You turned towards him and nuzzled into his chest. "I don't know what that was." You whimpered, feeling his arms wrap protectively around you. "It was like...I-I wasn't here..." You tried to explain. "It felt...like a memory."

You whined softly as Sam gently pulled you back from his body to look in your eyes. "A memory of what?" You took a deep breath. "I don't know." You sniffled out. "Okay, it's gonna be okay." Sam whispered as he pulled you back into a hug. You breathed him in for a moment before stepping back. "I'll-I'll look over here." You mumbled and gestured to one of the beds.

After a few minutes of searching, Sam broke the silence. "It's not pneumonia." You and Dean both walked over to Sam and took in the sinister hand print on the wood of the windowsill. "It's rotted." He brushed his fingers lightly over the corroded mark. "What the hell leaves a handprint like that?"

You and Sam turned to Dean and watched all the color drain from his face. "I know why Dad sent us here. He's faced this thing before. He wants us to finish the job."

\----

Dean had been evasive since he revealed he knew why John had sent the three of you to Fitchburg. While he did reveal that the thing you were hunting was a shtriga, and that John had failed to kill one seventeen years ago in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, he was vague about how the shtriga managed to stay alive. It wasn't until after the youngest son of the motel owner was attacked that the truth came out.

Dean wanted to use the motel owners older son as bait to get to the shtriga and that was the final straw for Sam.

"Michael's a kid! And we're not gonna dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook." Sam looked at his brother like he'd lost his mind, and you weren't entirely sure he was wrong. "This is so wrong, Dean." You added with a frown. "Dad did not send me here to walk away." Dean all but yelled, slamming his fist on the motel room table. "Send YOU here? He didn't send you here -- he sent US here." Sam shouted back at Dean, gesturing to all of you. You placed your hand on Sam's shoulder to calm him, then walked over to Dean.

"This isn't about you two." Dean admitted with a sigh, hanging his head and leaning on the table. "I'm the one who screwed up, all right. It's my fault." The pain and guilt in Dean's voice pulled at your heart. "Dean-" You whispered, but he continued. "There's no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me."

You took Dean's hand in yours and tugged him over to the closest bed to sit down next to you. "Dean. You've been hiding something from the get-go." Sam walked over to the two of you. "Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away?" Sam kneeled down in front of his brother, resting a hand on your knee. "Now talk to us, man. Tell us what's going on."

After a labored breath, Dean nodded and began. "Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was our third night in this crap room-"

\----PAST----DEAN----

Dean watched you and Sam sleeping deeply, curled up on the bed before closing and locking the motel room door behind him. He shoved his fists into the pockets of his jeans and made his way to the arcade in the motel complex. After over an hour of play, the owner finally kicked him out to close up for the night.

The night was still and crisp as Dean made his way to the motel room. Taking extreme care, knowing the three of you had been trained to sleep very lightly, Dean made a little noise as he could opening the door to the room. He froze for a moment as he took in the scene in front of him. A cloaked figure was leaning over Sam's prone form, slowly bringing its mouth to Sam's. Stepping lightly and carefully, Dean walked over and picked up the shotgun John entrusted him with to protect all three of you. Aiming the gun, Dean was startled by the booming, "Get out of the way!"

\----

"Dad fired at the son of a bitch, but it was too late. It'd already stopped trying to feed." Dean let out a mournful sigh and dragged his hand over his mouth. "After that...Dad just ... grabbed us and booked. Dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away, but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone." Dean shook his head. You squeezed Dean's hand gently. "Oh Dean..."

"You know, Dad never spoke about it again-I didn't ask. But he...ah...he looked at me different, you know?" Dean laughed, but the sound was hollow. "You were just a kid." Sam tried to console Dean, but that was apparently the wrong thing to say. Dean scowled and angrily got to his feet.

"Don't. Don't. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it."

\----

"If you kill it, will Asher get better?" Michael scuffed the toe of his sneaker along the carpet of the motel room floor, waiting for Dean's answer. "Honestly? We don't know." Dean stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat, but maintained eye contact with Michael. Sam reached out and grabbed your hand as the two of you watched the exchange. The boy was showing bravery way beyond his few years, and you knew Dean was seeing himself in the boy.

"You said you were a big brother." Michael cocked his head to the side, watching Dean nod. "Yeah." You squeezed Sam's hand, biting your lip to hold in the whimper as the tears built up in your eyes. "You'd take care of your little brother?" Michael looked at Dean like he held the answers to the universe. "You'd do anything for him?"

"Yeah I would." Dean's voice was the strongest it had been all night.

"Me too. I'll help."

\----

Dean set up a night vision camera in Michael's bedroom and walked him through what was about to happen. After assuring the boy that none of you would shoot him, Dean walked back into the room where you and Sam were watching Michael through the monitor. "Don't worry, Dean, we won't let anything happen to him." You rubbed your hand along Dean's back when he sat down. "Yeah, yeah." Dean grumbled, but leaned over to place a kiss on your forehead.

\----

"Look-" Dean pointed out the skeletal hand reaching out to open the window of Michael's bedroom. The three of you jumped to your feet as the cloaked figure crept into the room. "Now?" Sam grabbed his gun off the table and moved to enter Michael's room, but Dean held him back. "Not yet." The shtriga reached Michael's bed and leaned over the boy, bringing its mouth to his.

"Hey!" Sam shouted at the shtriga as the three of you burst into the room. The shtriga jumped back from Michael and Dean called to the boy. "Michael, down!" As soon as Michael was under the bed, you each emptied half a clip into the shtriga and it collapsed. Dean cautiously approached it with his pistol aimed. The figure stayed still, so Dean lowered his gun and turned to nod at Sam.

As soon as Dean's back was turned, the shtriga was on its feet and had Dean by the throat. In a blink, it hurled Dean across the room, tossed you against the railing of Michael's bed, and slammed Sam against the wall. Sam's back barely had time to connect with the wall before the shtriga had him laid across Michael's beanbag chair and started sucking his life force.

The world seemed to freeze as you took in the scene before you. Dean was hunched over by the window, his gun over a foot away. Sam's gun was just out of his reach and he was starting to go grey as the shtriga drained him. You reached for your gun, but realized it was no longer in your hand, having slid under the bookshelf. "SAM!" You screamed and felt an energy surge out of your chest. Your eyes widened as you watched Dean's gun slide across the floor and into his boot.

Without missing a beat, Dean grabbed the gun and aimed it at the shtriga. "Hey!" Dean roared. As soon as the shtriga looked up, Dean shot it right between the eyes.

\----

With the shtriga dead, all of the kids effected were miraculously better, including Michael's little brother. You and Sam packed the Impala as Dean walked over to say goodbye to the boy. With all of the bags in the car, Sam slammed the trunk closed, leaned back against it, and grabbed one of your belt loops to tug you closer. "What is it?" Sam murmured against your forehead after giving you a kiss. "What do you mean?" You furrowed your brow and looked up into his hazel eyes. "You've been tense and quiet since last night." Sam explained, stroking his thumb over your hip. "You only get this way when you're hiding something." He said knowingly.

"It's nothing." You mumbled and tried to pull away, but he tugged you back between his legs. "It's something." He countered, resting his hands on your hips. You took a deep breath and stared down at your shoes. "I...I moved Dean's gun...Without touching it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I just couldn't bring myself to write with everything that's going on in the world right now. There were more important things to focus on.
> 
> If you haven't already, please consider giving this a watch, it's Misha's 'A Conversation on Racial Inequality & Injustice.'
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/tv/CA6Is0HAGxT/?igshid=remtet4d3y1w


End file.
